Sol e Lua
by haruechan
Summary: Cap. 12 no ar! Levana Grimshaw e Sarah Tamman, duas garotas da Sonserina vêem seus caminhos cruzando com dois famosos Marotos. Como esse encontro do passado pode influenciar a vida de Harry no futuro?
1. Familiaridades

AH! Para aqueles que já leram o primeiro cap de "Quinto ano em Hogwart..." bem, esqueçam aquilo. Mil desculpas, mas eu desisti mesmo de escrever aquele fic... a idéia dela já estava velha... eu tinha escrito aquele cap 1 ano atrás... e não consegui retomar agora... O que acabou acontecendo foi que eu transportei algumas idéias daquele fic antigo para esse... e acrescentei mais um monte de coisas novas.... Eventualmente, aquele "Quinto ano em Hogwart", ou melhor, uma variação daquele fic, estará inserida neste daqui...  
  
Bem, é isso... Lupin é o meu personagem predileto... por isso resolvi escrever toda a história mais centrada nele... Está certo que será mais centrada ainda em outra personagem original... Oq me faz lembrar... J.K. Rowling é a dona de todos os personagens, nomes e lugares... Exceto Levana e Adrian Grimshaw, que foram criados totalmente por mim... ^_^  
  
Explicação para escolha dos nomes (com um grande "OBRIGADO!!!" Para meus amigos Yan, Xan e a famosa sis B!):  
  
Adrian vem do latin... e significa "aquele que é obscuro" (sem querer falar demais aqui... ^_^)  
  
Levana também vem do Latin... e significa "Sol nascente" (fofo, não? ^_^)  
  
Grimshaw significa "da floresta negra", mas a escolha do sobrenome foi mais aleatório que o dos nomes...  
  
Espero que vocês gostem do fanfic... Ah é... falando nisso... Odiei o título... ^_^;;)  
  
Sol e Lua  
  
Estação Ferroviária de Londres.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dois jovens podiam ser vistos por olhos mais atentos empurrando dois grandes malões em direção a barreira que separava as plataformas nove e dez da estação. Não que no meio de toda a movimentação do local alguém estivesse vendo uma cena comum no local. Principalmente na data de 1o de Setembro. Novamente, olhos mais atentos teriam visto os dois desaparecerem na barreira.  
  
Levana e Adrian pararam por um momento no meio da movimentação de alunos e pais na plataforma nove e meia. Levana suspirou fundo, olhando em volta para tantos rostos desconhecidos. Alguns jovens que andavam no local observavam o casal com olhos curiosos. Havia algo nos dois que os identificava como irmãos. Mas apenas uma coisa em toda a aparência física dos dois era semelhante: os olhos azuis vivos, marca registrada dos Grimshaw. O rapaz, bem mais alto que sua irmã não se sentia intimidado pelo local. Pelo contrário. Parecia intimidar uma boa parte dos alunos, que desviavam os olhares dele, temerosos. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios ele começou a empurrar o malão através dos alunos, que abriam caminho para ele passar. Levana, por outro lado, ainda observava tudo ao redor, se sentindo como um cachorrinho assustado saindo de casa pela primeira vez. Mas o que mais a incomodava no momento eram os olhares estranhos que caiam sobre ela e o irmão. Meio sem jeito, ela começou a empurrar o malão, tentando seguir o irmão, mas ficando facilmente pra trás, sendo bem menor que ele, e o malão grande demais para ela.  
  
"Idiota..." ela pensou, ao chegar perto de uma das portas do trem e se vendo no meio de um problema.  
  
- E como eu vou colocar isso aqui lá dentro?  
  
Ela suspirou fundo, xingando novamente o irmão por deixar ela para trás. Mas antes que pudesse lançar qualquer praga mental para o irmão, uma voz calma atrás dela chamou sua atenção.  
  
- Será que posso ajuda-la com isso?  
  
Ela olhou assustada para trás e, para sua surpresa, deu de cara com um rosto que lhe era familiar. "Remo!" Ela ficou parada, olhando para ele, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele olhava para ela, estranhando aquele comportamento.  
  
- Bem, você parece estar precisando de ajuda com essa mala, não?  
  
Ela suspirou fundo, olhando para o malão em frente dela. "Parece que ele não se lembra de mim..." Um pouco triste e sem jeito, ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Lupin prontamente levantou a mala e a empurrou para o vagão.  
  
- Desculpa ter te assustado... mas você realmente parecia perdida aqui. Primeiro ano?  
  
Levana balançou a cabeça positivamente, corando um pouco. "Ele realmente não se lembra de mim..." Lupin pareceu não notar isso, no entanto.  
  
- Estou no segundo ano... Remo Lupin... se precisar de qualquer ajuda, pode me procurar... eu sei como o primeiro ano pode ser complicado...  
  
Ele sorria educadamente para ela, oq a fazia corar mais ainda. Dessa vez o garoto percebeu. Mudando o tom de voz para algo mais sem jeito, ele desviou o olhar para o chão.  
  
- Bem... desculpe a indiscrição... mas é que eu sinto como se já a conhecesse... com certeza deve ser só impressão minha, mas...  
  
Levana olhou espantada para Lupin.  
  
- Não...  
  
Mas ela foi interrompida por um garoto de cabelos loiros e curtos que se aproximava. A voz dele era de descaso e um tanto irritante, na opinião dela.  
  
- Remo Lupin... seria mais esperto da sua parte não mexer com garotas da Sonserina...  
  
Remo já estava pronto para protestar sobre o "garota da sonserina", mas o garoto loiro não deixou chance. Ele olhou para Levana, o rosto e voz mostrando mais atenção.  
  
- Seu irmão estava preocupado com você e me mandou te procurar... está certo que ele não imaginou que você pudesse estar se socializando com lixo da Grifinória... Melhor você vir agora, antes que ele fique furioso com você..."  
  
Levana não podia deixar de sentir seu sangue ferver ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas achou melhor seguir o garoto, que agora arrastava seu malão para outro vagão. Mas antes que pudesse perder Lupin de vista, ela se virou, meio sem jeito e conseguiu murmurar um "obrigado..." sem que mais ninguém ouvisse.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remo Lupin acabava de chegar na plataforma nove e meia. Observando em volta, ele percebia que nenhum dos seus amigos estava por ali. "Amigos..." Ele não conseguia esconder um sorriso ao pensar no ano anterior. Havia sido aceito em Hogwart pelo novo diretor, Dumbledore. Tinha feito amigos... grandes amigos... e agora voltava para mais um ano de aulas, como todos os outros garotos normais. Seu segundo ano em Hogwart, apesar de ele não ser exatamente um garoto normal. Olhando ao redor, nem mesmo esse último pensamento conseguiu fazer com que a alegria que ele estava sentindo sumisse.  
  
Calmamente ele empurrou o seu malão até um dos últimos vagões, completamente vazio. "Com certeza Sirius e Tiago vão querer um lugar privado para armarem as artimanhas desse ano..." Com um sorriso no rosto, ele saiu do vagão a procura/espera dos seus amigos. Foi quando ele notou uma garota. Ela empurrava, com uma certa dificuldade, o grande malão através da onda de estudantes. Por alguma razão, Lupin não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Não conseguia se lembrar exatamente daqueles olhos azuis vivos, ou daqueles longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, mas ele sentia que já a tinha visto antes. Ao ver ela parando, frustrada, em frente a um vagão, ele resolveu se aproximar.  
  
- Será que posso ajuda-la com isso?  
  
Ela olhou para trás, seus olhos azuis assustados. Lupin não podia deixar de notar como ela olhava para ele... "Será que ela também tem essa sensação? De que nós já nos vimos?" Ela continuava observando ele, sem resposta. Sentindo-se meio desconfortável, ele resolveu perguntar mais uma vez.  
  
- Bem, você parece estar precisando de ajuda com essa mala, não?  
  
Ela suspirou fundo, olhando para o malão em frente dela e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Lupin prontamente levantou a mala e a empurrou para o vagão, sem deixar de perceber um certo olhar triste e sem jeito dela. Percebendo que ela não ia falar nada, ele novamente resolveu puxar assunto.  
  
- Desculpa ter te assustado... mas você realmente parecia perdida aqui. Primeiro ano?  
  
Novamente ela balança a cabeça positivamente. "Será que essa é a única reação que eu consigo tirar dessa garota?"  
  
- Estou no segundo ano... Remo Lupin... se precisar de qualquer ajuda, pode me procurar... eu sei como o primeiro ano pode ser complicado...  
  
Ele tentava ser agradável. "Com certeza ela deve estar se sentindo meio perdida aqui... afinal, eu estava assim um ano atrás..." Mas para sua surpresa ele percebeu algo mais do que um simples olhar nela. A garota dessa vez corava. Mudando o tom de voz para algo mais sem jeito, ele desviou o olhar para o chão.  
  
- Bem... desculpe a indiscrição... mas é que eu sinto como se já a conhecesse... com certeza deve ser só impressão minha, mas...  
  
Levana olhou espantada para Lupin.  
  
- Não...  
  
Mas ela foi interrompida por um garoto de cabelos loiros e curtos que se aproximava.  
  
- Remo Lupin... seria mais esperto da sua parte não mexer com garotas da Sonserina...  
  
Lupin o identificou como sendo um dos garotos da Sonserina do mesmo ano que ele... Sirius e Tiago já haviam pregado algumas peças nele e nos seus amigos. Mas algo no modo como ele havia dito "garota da Sonserina" fez seu sangue ferver. Ele estava pronto para protestar sobre o "garota da sonserina", mas o garoto loiro não deixou chance. Dessa vez ele se dirigia para a garota.  
  
- Seu irmão estava preocupado com você e me mandou te procurar... está certo que ele não imaginou que você pudesse estar se socializando com lixo da Grifinória... Melhor você vir agora, antes que ele fique furioso com você..."  
  
Para tristeza de Lupin, a garota começou a seguir o garoto loiro. "E eu nem tive a chance de perguntar o nome dela...". Mas para sua surpresa, antes que ela pudesse sumir em outro vagão, ela olhou para trás e murmurou algo que ele identificou como sendo um "obrigado" tímido.  
  
Sorrindo novamente, ele desceu do trem para encontrar Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, seus 3 amigos, conversando animados do lado de fora. Deixando de lado aquela garota que lhe parecia familiar e todo o resto, ele se juntou aos garotos, pronto para começar a planejar todas as quebras de regras do ano que começava...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Review, por favor!! Quero saber o que vocês acharam... e se querem que eu continue... Curiosos para saber quem exatamente é Levana e Adrian? E de onde ela conhece o nosso querido Remo Lupin??? Bem... Vão ter que esperar os próximos caps para descobrir isso... ^_^  
  
Beijos  
  
Harue-chan, a escritora má... (mas não tão má quanto a Buffy Halliwell!!! Torturando leitores.......... ^_^) 


	2. Irmãos

Yeah... Estou de volta! Estou de volta! Vcs não vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente... nem das minhas torturas infernais (como ficar quase 1 mês sem escrever devido a um bloqueio criativo.... hehehehe)  
  
Ok... mas esse não é o caso agora... porque eu realmente estou empolgada com essas história... (e com o Lupin, principalmente...)  
  
Sem mais falação...  
  
Todos os personagens são da nossa querida JKR... apenas Levana, Adrian e outros personagens menores são criações minhas... (Sarah teve a ajuda da minha sis B que não consegue deixar de dar palpite na fic dos outros... ^_^ Brincadeira, sis!!!)  
  
Continuando a fic... Algumas poucas respostas sobre quem são os novos personagens...  
  
Ah!... Sarah Tamman, pelo que me disse a B, significa Princesa da Escuridão... Sombrio, não? ^_^  
  
Sol e Lua  
  
Expresso de Hogwart.  
  
Levana suspirou fundo, olhando pela janela do Expresso. A paisagem começava a mudar rapidamente, mas os pensamentos da garota continuavam em apenas uma pessoa. Ela nem percebeu quando o irmão se sentou ao seu lado até que ele falou com ela.  
  
- Qual o problema, Levana?  
  
Levana olhou para ele, irritada. Ainda não havia esquecido que ele simplesmente a abandonou no meio da plataforma, sozinha. A sua vontade era de gritar com ele, mas ela se limitou a apenas olhar de novo para a janela, murmurando.  
  
- Não é nada...  
  
Adrian agora olhava intrigado para a irmã.  
  
- Não é nada... – ele a imitava com uma vozinha, irritando mais ainda ela. – Se não fosse nada você não estaria aí mofando no canto sozinha... Por acaso encontrou alguém interessante na plataforma???  
  
Levana tirou os olhos da janela, assustada. O irmão falava e a encarava como se soubesse de tudo que passava pela sua mente. Ainda murmurando, ela virou o olhar, sem querer encarar o irmão novamente.  
  
- Não é nada disso...  
  
Mas algo no tom de sua voz deve ter revelado a mentira, pois no mesmo momento Adrian olhava para um dos seus colegas no vagão e o chamava, imperativo.  
  
- Malfoy.  
  
O garoto loiro que fora buscar Levana estava conversando com outros 3 garotos da Sonserina antes de se levantar.  
  
- Lucio... quando você foi buscar minha irmã, ela estava conversando com alguém interessante?  
  
O coração de Levana começava a bater mais rápido. O garoto loiro percebeu o pavor que ela estava sentindo, mas continuou a encarar Adrian, como se temesse mentir para ele.  
  
- Ninguém interessante... um dos lixos da Grifinória, do meu ano... Remo Lupin... Parece que ele estava ajudando ela a carregar a mala para o trem, mas só isso...  
  
Levana olhava para o garoto loiro com uma certa raiva, mas pode ver algo em seus olhos que diziam "Sinto muito...". Mas oq mais chamou sua atenção foram os olhos de Adrian, que deixavam transparecer um certo temor e raiva, voltados para ela.  
  
- Levana... – ele falava calmo, mas seu olhar não mostrava isso – Você andou conversando com "ELE"??  
  
O modo como Adrian pronunciou a última palavra fez com que todos na cabine prestassem maior atenção neles... Havia algo no tom de voz do garoto que demonstrava mais do que simples desprezo pelos alunos da Grifinória. Levana não conseguia olhar direto para o irmão. Ela virou o rosto, mas Adrian a segurou pelos braços, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.  
  
- Levana! Você sabe oq nosso pai diria se soubesse oq você está fazendo!  
  
- Eu não estou fazendo nada!!! Eu não fiz nada! Nem falei nada com ele!!  
  
Ela puxava o braço, agora dolorido, para longe do irmão. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Adrian soltou a irmã, preocupado e a abraçou.  
  
- Desculpa, maninha... Você sabe que a gente só está querendo te proteger... Não posso deixar alguém te magoar de novo... não daquela maneira... Você sabe que ficar longe dele é o melhor para você...  
  
Levana abraçou o irmão, chorando no seu colo.  
  
- Eu sei... Mas ele não vai mais me machucar... Ele não me reconheceu... e eu nunca mais vou falar com ele... Nunca mais...  
  
Os outros 4 garotos observavam a cena, mas Adrian e Levana se esqueceram temporariamente da presença deles. O garoto continuava abraçado a irmã, que agora, depois de chorar alguns minutos, havia caído no sono. Ele olhava preocupado para ela. "Juro que não sei oq ele te fez... mas papai me fez prometer que eu iria te proteger daquele garoto... E eu vou, Levana... Se depender de mim, ele não vai nem olhar para você...". Por alguns segundos seus olhos demonstravam carinho, algo que qualquer aluno do colégio iria estranhar ver naquele rosto. Mas nenhum garoto do vagão conseguiu perceber a repentina mudança no garoto mais velho. Após se certificar que a irmã estava realmente dormindo, ele olhou para 2 dos outros jovens do vagão, novamente num jeito imperativo.  
  
- Malfoy e Snape. Vocês estão no segundo ano... vão estar mais perto da Levana do que eu... E preciso que vocês tomem conta dela... Tenho que prestar aquele maldito NOM esse ano... e os treinos de quadribol vão estar intensos também... Aquele pivete do Potter impediu a sonserina de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol ano passado por sorte... oq não vai acontecer novamente esse ano, eu garanto...  
  
Os 2 garotos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente, meio temerosos, oq arrancou risadas dos 2 outros garotos mais velhos que estavam no vagão, até então quietos.  
  
- Vamos lá, Adrian... Precisa disso??? Ficar coagindo os garotos mais jovens só pra ficarem de olho na sua irmãzinha???  
  
- É Adrian... Com certeza qualquer idiota da grifinória é esperto o suficiente pra saber oq é melhor para eles... ficarem longe do caminho de qualquer um da Sonserina... Esse tal de Remo não vai ser tonto de vir mexer logo com a SUA irmã... Você já mete medo no pessoal da Sonserina... Imagina nos das outras casas...  
  
Adrian suspirou fundo, olhando irritado para os dois colegas de turma.  
  
- Blake... Ethan... Por que vocês não vão encher a paciência de algum imbecil da Grifinória?  
  
Os dois amigos trocaram olhares, sorrindo antes de se levantarem.  
  
- Sabe que você nos deu uma boa idéia, Adrian? A gente vai se divertir um pouco... Pode continuar aqui com as suas "crias"...  
  
A última palavra saiu sarcasticamente da boca dos dois rapazes, enquanto eles deixavam a cabine e dirigiam olhares para Malfoy e Snape. Assim que eles fecharam a porta, desataram a rir no corredor do trem. "Imbecis..." Adrian balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de voltar sua atenção novamente aos dois garotos, que continuavam em pé como se esperassem novas instruções.  
  
- A sonserina só entra em total decadência o dia que entrar um sangue-ruim na nossa casa... e até lá, com certeza vocês dois vão dar um jeito de manter o nosso nível... Nos meus 5 anos em Hogwart, tive muitas decepções ao ver os bruxos que o chapéu seleciona para a Sonserina... Mas fiquei muito feliz ano passado... vocês dois definem a Sonserina melhor do que muitos...  
  
Os dois garotos sorriram, enchendo-se de orgulho. Adrian sorriu maliciosamente e continuou a falar, num tom de voz mais pesado.  
  
- Mas pode apostar que mesmo vocês dois sendo ótimos exemplos para a casa, eu posso transformar as suas vidas em um inferno enquanto eu viver... – os garoto tremiam – se alguém fizer algo com minha irmã... Vocês dois, a partir de agora, são responsáveis por ela e as amizades dela... Isso significa: Deixem qualquer um daqueles lixos da Grifinória chegarem perto dela que vocês estão perdidos... Entenderam?  
  
Malfoy e Snape engoliram em seco antes de murmurarem um "sim", balançando a cabeça positivamente.  
  
- Ótimo...  
  
O resto da viagem continuou calmo. Levana só acordou 5 minutos antes de chegarem a Hogwart, com o irmão jogando um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores em cima dela. Só os dois continuavam no compartimento.  
  
- Finalmente, hein "Feia adormecida..."  
  
Ela faz uma careta para ele antes de se levantar e jogar o pacote de volta para ele.  
  
- Você sabe que eu odeio esse negócio...  
  
Ele ri, abrindo o pacote e pegando um feijãozinho vermelho que parecia inofensivo.  
  
- Bem... você pode ter sido um pouco azarada de sempre pegar os piores sabores... mas não pode deixar de continuar tentando. Toma, vai que você tem sorte e é morango... você adora morango..  
  
Meio relutante ela pega o feijãozinho da mão do irmão.  
  
- Não sei não... o último vermelho que eu peguei tinha gosto de sangue... – ela coloca o doce na boca antes de fazer outra careta - Viu? Era pimenta...  
  
Adrian ri e começa a sair do trem. Sem conseguir deixar de rir, ela segue o irmão. Pela primeira vez nos últimos anos ela se sentia realmente feliz. Estaria perto do irmão e nada poderia dar errado para ela agora...  
  
Ela mal sabia que estava totalmente errada quanto a isso...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ah... terminei o cap antes do que pensei... mas é porque minha amiga não parava de encher... então aqui está, o segundo cap... Sem muitas respostas ainda, né? Acho que só mais dúvida...  
  
Ah... e eu havia falado na entrada da Sarah pra esse cap, mas eu menti... ^_^;; Vai ser só no próximo... (Sorry sis!!!)  
  
Bem, é isso... oq vocês acharam? Reviews... please...  
  
E até o próximo capítulo.  
  
Beijos  
  
Harue–chan 


	3. A Seleção 1

Mais um cap... nesse a Sarah entra, viu, B!  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e lugares conhecidos pertencem a J.K.Rowling. Os outros são meus. E a Sarah é quase da minha sis B... Assim como algumas idéias do fic... (B! Sua metida! ^_^;; Brincadeira sis!)  
  
Uma seção propaganda (copiada da minha amiga...): Para quem estiver lendo e gostando desse fic... você está sendo intimidado a ler "Anos Incríveis". Uma história bem mais completa e mais bem cuidada que a minha... Também mais interessante e com mais coisas engraçadas...  
  
Pronto, mensagem dada. (E B, fica quieta! Hehehehhe...). Agora, de volta a história.  
  
Sol e Lua  
  
Levana estava junta dos outros alunos do primeiro ano, parados no meio da escadaria de Hogwart. A Prof. McGonagall, como ela havia se apresentado, explicava sobre a seleção de casas... e as perdas e ganhos de pontos. Levana aproveitou e começou a olhar em volta, observando os outros jovens que pareciam tão ansiosos quanto ela. Bem, quase todos os alunos. Ela não deixou de notar uma garota meio afastada de todos os outros. "Ela é linda..." A garota era mais alta e tinha os cabelos mais longos e mais claros que os de Levana... Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros, mais sombrios, oq combinava com aquele rosto. Ela parecia mais velha que a maioria dos alunos do primeiro ano... talvez fosse apenas a idéia que seu rosto mais sério passava, mas Levana não conseguiu deixar de pensar que aquela garota parecia que não pertencia àquele lugar.  
  
A voz da Prof. McGonagall chamando-os para entrar no salão, já cheio de alunos, interrompeu os pensamentos de Levana. Respirando fundo, ela entrou no salão em fila, junto com os outros, olhando para todas as direções. O teto enfeitiçado que mostrava um céu completamente estrelado e sem nuvens; a mesa comprida onde se sentavam os professores; as milhares de velas que pairavam sobre as 4 mesas principais, emparelhadas ao longo da sala comprida; os vários rostos de alunos tremeluzindo sob a luz fraca das velas... todos os olhares voltados para os jovens do primeiro ano entrando no salão. Levana distinguiu um dos rostos, na mesa da extrema esquerda. No mesmo momento ela desviou o olhar: Remo Lupin olhava para ela curioso. Sua visão caiu na mesa da Sonserina, a procura do irmão. Adrian sorria para ela, encorajando-a. Ela respirou fundo, ao chegar na frente da sala e vendo o chapéu começando a se mexer e a cantar uma canção. Levana mal prestou atenção ao que o velho chapéu preto falava, ela continuava a observar o irmão, se sentindo um pouco mais calma e segura cada vez que via o sorriso dele se dirigindo a ela.  
  
Assim que o chapéu acabou a canção e todos os alunos aplaudiram, a Prof. McGonagall se adiantou e retirou um longo pergaminho de suas vestes.  
  
- Assim que eu chamar seus nomes, por favor, se sentem no banquinho e coloquem o chapéu para a seleção. ANDERSON, MARIE!  
  
Levana observou uma garotinha de cabelos loiros cacheados se sentando no banquinho e colocando o chapéu. "GRIFINÓRIA!" foi a resposta do chapéu, segundos depois. A mesa da extrema esquerda explodiu em aplausos e assovios, enquanto a garota timidamente se dirigia para lá e se sentava.  
  
A seleção continuou assim. Um garoto parecendo um filhote de gorila ia para a Sonserina, junto com outro garoto enorme que parecia um armário. Três outros alunos iam para Lufa-lufa e Corvinal, outros dois iam para a Grifinória e para a Sonserina, antes de chegar a vez de Levana.  
  
- GRIMSHAW, LEVANA!  
  
Levana caminhou até o banquinho, olhando fixamente para o seu destino. A última coisa que ela queria era ver os olhares dos alunos voltados para ela. Mas sem querer, contra sua própria vontade, seu olhar caiu sobre um garoto da Grifinória. O rosto dele mostrava tudo para Levana. "Ele se lembrou de mim, pelo visto."  
  
Ela se sentou, sentindo o chapéu sendo colocado sobre sua cabeça, cobrindo sua visão.  
  
"Ótimo... Esse deve ser o pior momento da minha vida". Ela segurava a respiração como se esperasse uma sentença de morte, até que escutou uma voz pensativa dentro de sua mente.  
  
"Hum... outra Grimshaw... sim, com certeza tem coisas aí dentro que não podem ser negadas... Mas definitivamente você não parece com seu irmão..."  
  
Levana soltou um muxoxo inaudível. "Como se eu não escutasse isso toda hora..."  
  
"Hum... há mais aqui dentro... que deixa a escolha difícil... Vejo uma certa rebeldia... bem guardado, mas está aí... Uma grande lealdade também... você se dedica de corpo e alma as pessoas que realmente ama... Hum... e tem uma certa sede de se provar... interessante..."  
  
"Dá pra parar de discutir sozinho?"  
  
"Bem... você poderia se dar bem na Grifinória..."  
  
Levana sentiu o coração acelerar. "Grifinória não! Tudo menos Grifinória"  
  
"É... imaginei isso... Bem, o desejo do seu coração fala mais alto que tudo... você deve ir para a SONSERINA"  
  
Aliviada, Levana se levantou e se dirigiu a mesa da Sonserina, que aplaudia fervorosamente. Ela se sentou ao lado do irmão, que a olhava com orgulho.  
  
- Só não entendo porque demorou tanto p/ aquele chapéu idiota se decidir... Quando eu fui selecionado, ele mal encostou na minha cabeça p/ gritar o nome da sonserina... Bem, seja como for, você veio p/ o seu lugar...  
  
Levana deu de ombro enquanto continuava observando a seleção. Um garoto baixinho e moreno se dirigia para a mesa da Lufa-lufa. Outros quatro alunos iam para a Grifinória, outros cinco iam para a Corvinal, mais três eram selecionados para a Lufa-Lufa e um outro para a Sonserina. Até que sobravam só mais 4 alunos para serem selecionados.  
  
- TAMMAN, SARAH!  
  
Levana observou a garota andando decidida em direção ao chapéu. A mesma garota que ela observara na escada. Nada no rosto dela demonstrava ansiedade ou nervosismo, como a maioria dos alunos. Ela continuou a observar a garota sentando e colocando o chapéu que cobria totalmente sua cabeça. Mal sabia ela que essa seria a segunda mente interessante e difícil que o chapéu encontraria naquele ano.  
  
"Hum... mais um caso bem complicado... posso ver uma grande sede por conhecimento... mais do que isso... você quer se provar e provar a todos do que é capaz... E vejo que você é capaz de muito... principalmente para atingir esses objetivos... Hum... família trouxa, não? Interessante... Gosta de desafios, pelo visto..."  
  
"Se não for pra falar algo que eu ainda não saiba, por que você não fica calado?"  
  
"Ora, ora... é a primeira vez que vejo uma mente assim... você parece não se importar muito com amizades, não? Nem em que casa vai parar... Bem... nesse caso... você seria perfeita na SONSERINA".  
  
Para surpresa de todos, o salão caiu em silêncio. As únicas exceções eram aplausos escassos e vários murmúrios da mesa da Sonserina. Apenas um aplauso mais entusiasmado podia ser ouvido na mesa dos professores. Levana olhou para o irmão, confusa. A expressão no rosto de Adrian (e na maioria dos alunos da Sonserina, como Levana pode perceber) era de puro choque e descrença. Ela observou Sarah se dirigindo a mesa, sem se importar com o súbito silêncio ou murmúrios, e se sentando ao lado do garoto que parecia um armário e de frente para o que parecia um gorila. Levana segurou um riso ao observar um dos garotos. A sua boca abria e fechava constantemente; os olhos esbugalhados fixos em Sarah. "Um grande peixe-gorila fora d'água". Ela riu assim que a imagem veio a sua mente, mas logo parou ao receber um olhar de reprovação do irmão.  
  
- O que está acontecendo?  
  
- Isso é um absurdo... Aquele chapéu idiota está com algum defeito, ou algo assim... Até parece uma brincadeira de mau gosto do Prof. Dumbledore...  
  
Adrian murmurava irritado para Levana. Ela olhava mais confusa para o irmão.  
  
- Por que?  
  
Adrian olhou mais uma vez para Sarah antes de se voltar para a irmã, mais irritado ainda.  
  
- Porque ela é uma trouxa! Uma sangue-ruim! Ela está humilhando a Sonserina e acabando com nossa reputação!  
  
Levana olhou intrigada para Sarah. Não conseguia entender como aquela garota havia parado na Sonserina, mas também não conseguia deixar de pensar que ela mesma não parecia pertencer aquele lugar. "Coitada... parece que ela vai ter mais problemas em Hogwart do que eu...".  
  
Os pensamentos de Levana e os murmúrios na mesa da Sonserina foram interrompidos pelos aplausos da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. A seleção dos alunos continuava. Depois que um garoto ia para a mesa da Grifinória e a última garota para a mesa da Sonserina, Dumbledore se levantou para o seu discurso de início de ano.  
  
Levana mal escutou o que o diretor dizia. Seus pensamentos voavam pelas mesas do salão. "Ok... até agora, tudo vai a mil maravilhas... Meu irmão não parece querer sair do meu lado; Remo mal olha para cá, apesar dos amigos deles parecerem que não conseguem tirar os olhos da mesa da Sonserina..." Ela olhou para a própria mesa antes de respirar fundo "E meus colegas de turma não parecem ser as pessoas mais amistosas do mundo..." No canto oposto da mesa, a nova garota - loirinha e com um nariz um pouco grande demais para o rosto pequeno, na opinião de Levana - conversava com os garotos do primeiro ano. Todos ignorando Sarah. "É... o ano promete..." Mais uma vez ela suspirou fundo antes de se concentrar totalmente no prato de comida que aparecia na frente dela.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bem... demorou, mas estou colocando o terceiro cap... Culpa da Faculdade e do meu irmão...  
  
Ia ser BEM maior, mas como estava ficando grande demais, eu resolvi cortar... a próxima parte, que é a seleção do ponto de vista da mesa da Grifinória, já está quase toda escrita... Devo estar postando ela até o final de semana que vem, no máximo...  
  
De novo, desculpa pela demora... e pelo mistério todo envolvendo a Levana.... mais dois capítulos, e todos vocês terão respostas... prometo!!!  
  
Beijos  
  
Harue-chan 


	4. A Seleção 2

Mais um capítulo... continuação direta do capítulo anterior que eu fui obrigada a cortar... Agora tem o Sirius, para felicidade da minha sis, né B?  
  
Pelo o que eu estou planejando, o próximo cap vai vir com muitas respostas pras várias perguntas que os leitores devem estar tendo... Mas vocês sabem... eu minto de vez em quando... ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e lugares conhecidos pertencem a J.K.Rowling. Os outros são meus.  
  
Sol e Lua  
  
- REMO!  
  
Remo Lupin sentiu um cotovelo batendo no seu braço, fazendo-o voltar à mesa da Grifinória, onde ele estava sentado esperando os alunos do primeiro ano chegarem. Ele olhou para o amigo ao seu lado, meio sem jeito.  
  
- Desculpa Sirius... Eu estava meio distraído...  
  
Sirius olhou para ele. Um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
  
- Meio distraído??? Parecia que você tinha sido estuporado... Eu estava te chamando fazia uns 10 minutos, e você nem piscava...  
  
Sirius olhou na mesma direção que Remo e percebeu a lua nova. Seu sorriso morreu na mesma hora. Ele olhou preocupado para o amigo.  
  
- É isso que está te preocupando? Você sabe que...  
  
Remo sorriu para o amigo.  
  
- Não é nada disso! Eu só estava olhando para lá... Mas estava pensando mesmo em outra coisa... É que eu encontrei uma garota na estação hoje, antes de encontrar vocês...  
  
Uma risada e um tapa leve nas suas costas interromperam o garoto.  
  
- Remo está apaixonado??? Quem é ela?  
  
Remo pode sentir o rosto ficando vermelho. Ele começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, mas foi salvo por outra voz, dessa vez de uma garota.  
  
- Larga a mão de ser bobo, Tiago. Como ele pode estar apaixonado por alguém que ele mal conhece? – Mas logo seu tom de reprovação mudou para algo mais entusiasmado. – Mas quem é ela, hein Remo? É alguém da Grifinória?  
  
- E ela é bonita?  
  
Novamente Sirius dava uma cotovelada no braço do amigo. Remo olhava para 4 pares de olhos curiosos o observando. Ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.  
  
- Parem de pensar besteira... ela está entrando esse ano em Hogwart... mas parece que pelas companhias dela, ela vai parar na Sonserina...  
  
Os olhares agora eram de surpresa. Sirius fazia uma careta visível, enquanto Pedro dava uma leve tremida. Tiago balançava a cabeça, incrédulo.  
  
- Mas então por que você estava conversando com ela?  
  
- Bem, na verdade eu nem cheguei a conversar com ela... Só a ajudei a colocar a mala dentro do trem... Ela parecia meio perdida... E eu tinha essa sensação...  
  
- De que foram feitos um para o outro?  
  
Tiago recebeu uma cotovelada e uma careta de Lílian pelo comentário. Remo ficou mais uma vez vermelho antes de continuar o pensamento.  
  
- De que eu já a vi em algum lugar antes... Ela não me é estranha...  
  
- Vai ver vocês já se conheceram em outra vida... Como naqueles livros melosos que a Lílian adora ler de vez em quando... "Almas-gêmeas...".  
  
Sirius dizia as últimas palavras com uma voz fininha, arrancando risos dos outros rapazes (menos de Remo) e um olhar bravo da garota. Remo afundou na cadeira, mais vermelho ainda.  
  
- Vocês não vão me deixar em paz o ano inteiro por causa disso, né?  
  
- Pode apostar nisso... – Foi a resposta de Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.  
  
As brincadeiras e todas as conversas no salão foram interrompidas assim que a porta se abriu. A Prof. McGonagall entrou, seguida pelos alunos do primeiro ano, em fila. Remo observava os vários rostos nervosos, mas um braço agitado ao lado dele, o acotovelando, não o deixava quieto.  
  
- Que foi, Sirius? Será que dá pra parar de ficar me dando cotoveladas a noite inteira? Já não estou mais sentindo meu braço direito...  
  
Remo olhou um pouco irritado para o amigo, mas logo riu ao ver a expressão no rosto dele. Sirius olhava abobado para a fila de alunos, como se estivesse enfeitiçado por uma veela.  
  
- Por favor... você não estava falando daquela última garota da fila, né?  
  
Remo olhou novamente para a fila. A última garota era realmente bonita e se destacava. Ela parecia mais velha que os outros alunos. E menos ansiosa... apesar de estar tão encantada com o teto enfeitiçado do salão quanto os outros alunos.  
  
- Não é ela não... é aquela mais baixinha... atrás daquele loiro de óculos.  
  
Sirius nem olhou para a garota que Remo indicava.  
  
- Ainda bem... quem sabe ela vem pra Grifinória...  
  
- Sirius... você está começando a babar em cima do prato... Será que dava pra você deixar pelo menos uma garota em paz esse ano???  
  
Remo já ignorava Sirius e as piadas de Tiago. Ele não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquela garota de olhos azuis... "Definitivamente, eu conheço ela... mas de onde?" O modo como ela olhou para ele e logo desviou o olhar confirmavam cada vez mais essa suspeita nele. "Bem... cedo ou tarde eu vou descobrir...".  
  
Os alunos do primeiro chegavam a frente do salão e o chapéu seletor começava sua canção. "Será que alguém realmente presta atenção na letra que esse chapéu inventa cada ano?" Remo pensou antes de ser interrompido por outra cotovelada.  
  
- Sirius!  
  
- É que o Tiago está te chamando faz um tempão... Você anda bem desligado hoje, não?  
  
- Eu já disse que é tudo culpa daquela garota de olhos azuis... Remo está apaixonado...  
  
Remo ficava vermelho, mas o seu tom de voz era mais irritado.  
  
- Cala a boca, Tiago... Eu quero descobrir de onde eu a conheço... E você não está ajudando muito...  
  
- Wow... Desculpa...  
  
As conversas e brincadeiras na mesa ao redor dele pararam na mesma hora. Sirius, Pedro, Tiago e Lílian olhavam espantados para o amigo. Remo percebeu o porque dos olhares. Ele raramente perdia a calma dessa maneira. Essa era uma das suas grandes qualidades. Mas havia algo naquela garota que conseguia fazer com que ele esquecesse de toda a paciência. "Ou eu descubro quem ela é logo ou vou acabar ficando louco...".  
  
O chapéu havia acabado a canção, seguida pelos aplausos dos alunos. A Prof. McGonnagall se adiantou e retirou um longo pergaminho de suas vestes.  
  
- Assim que eu chamar seus nomes, por favor, se sentem no banquinho e coloquem o chapéu para a seleção. ANDERSON, MARIE!  
  
Uma garota de cabelos loiros cacheados se adiantou e se sentou no banquinho, colocando o chapéu seletor.  
  
- Bonitinha, mas não é meu tipo...  
  
- Sirius... pensei que todas as garotas fossem seu tipo...  
  
- Cala a boca, Tiago...  
  
"GRIFINÓRIA!".  
  
Todos da mesa aplaudiam e assoviavam entusiasmados enquanto a garota se dirigia à mesa, timidamente, e se sentava no primeiro lugar vazio. A seleção continuava, com vários comentários sobre todas as garotas por parte de Sirius... e poucos comentários de Tiago, seguidos por olhares mortais de Lílian. Remo não deixava de rir dos amigos... nem de aplaudir entusiasmado quando mais dois alunos se juntaram à mesa da Grifinória. Foi quando a voz da Prof. McGonagall chamando o nome da próxima aluna fez o sangue dele congelar.  
  
- GRIMSHAW, LEVANA!  
  
"Remo Lupin idiota!!! Como você não lembrou dela!?! Não é a toa que ela nem falou com você...". Remo não conseguia notar a própria cara de espanto, mas os amigos sim. Lílian e Pedro olhavam de Remo para a garota que se dirigia ao banquinho sem entender muito. Tiago e Sirius tinham olhares tão espantados quanto o amigo.  
  
- Remo! Ela é uma Grimshaw! Essa é a garota que você estava falando???  
  
Remo só conseguia balançar a cabeça positivamente, sem tirar os olhos da garota e sem nem notar que sua boca estava aberta. Lílian e Pedro olharam para os garotos, parecendo estar começando a entender as coisas.  
  
- Grimshaw? Peraí... Aquele monstro da sonserina? Aquela garota é irmã DELE???  
  
Lílian agora tinha uma cara tão espantada quanto os outros garotos. Pedro voltava a tremer de novo.  
  
- Mas Remo... co-como... onde... vo-você nunca disse que conhecia os Gri- Gri-Grimshaw... ou que era a-amigo deles...  
  
- Bem... eu não CONHEÇO eles... conhecia anos atrás... – Os amigos o olhavam, espantados. Ele respirou fundo. – É uma longa história...  
  
"SONSERINA"  
  
- Uma longa história que você vai explicar pra gente, não?  
  
- Depois, Tiago...  
  
Ele observava a garota se sentando ao lado do irmão, com um peso no peito. Seus amigos perceberam um olhar um tanto triste no rosto do garoto e resolveram guardar os comentários para si mesmos. O que Remo agradeceu silenciosamente, olhando para o prato vazio, perdido nas próprias lembranças e não querendo encarar mais ninguém.  
  
Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam preocupados, mas resolveram deixar o amigo quieto por um tempo.  
  
Enquanto isso a seleção continuava. Sirius notava que Remo não aplaudia mais com tanto entusiasmo os novos aluno da Grifinória. Nem ria dos comentários dele e do Tiago... ou dos olhares irritados de Lílian. Ele fez uma nota mental de confrontar o amigo mais tarde, quando estivessem sozinhos. Isso havia funcionado no ano anterior, quando ele foi conversar com Remo sobre o lobisomem.  
  
- TAMMAN, SARAH!  
  
A garota andava decidida para o banquinho, mas Remo não conseguia prestar atenção nela. Ele olhava o amigo do lado, que parecia extremamente nervoso. Sirius não tirava os olhos da garota, enquanto murmurava.  
  
- Por favor... Faça ela vir pra Grifinória... Eu juro que nunca mais faço nenhuma brincadeira e nem apronto mais nada contra os alunos da sonserina... Eu vou virar um bom garoto... eu juro que não tento mais estragar as poções do Snape nas aulas de Poções... e nunca mais vou torturar o Sr. Filch... Mas faça ela vir pra Grifinória!  
  
"SONSERINA!"  
  
A sala inteira caiu em silêncio, chamando a atenção de Remo. Ele via o rosto irritado de vários dos garotos da Sonserina, incluindo Adrian. Tiago e Pedro olhavam boquiabertos, incrédulos pela escolha do chapéu. Sirius estava com a cabeça apoiada no prato, derrotado, e nem se importava com a cena estranha que ocorria no salão. De todos os Marotos e companhia, Lílian era a única que estava confusa.  
  
- Mas... por que esse silêncio todo? O que aconteceu? Quem é ela?  
  
- U-U-Uma trouxa...  
  
- Você tem certeza, Pedro???? Uma bruxa de família Trouxa indo para a Sonserina???  
  
Pedro engoliu em seco antes de responder, tremendo um pouco.  
  
- Co-coitada... Ela vai ser de-de-devorada viva lá... E-Eu que não queria estar no lugar dela...  
  
Lílian olhou para o chapéu seletor, pensando seriamente se já não estava na hora daquele chapéu velho se aposentar. Seu olhar passou pela mesa dos professores e encontrou Dumbledore com, o que ela podia jurar ser, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de virar sua atenção para seus amigos.  
  
- Sirius... não é o fim do mundo... é só uma garota indo para a Sonserina... Com certeza, ela tem motivos para estar sendo mandada para lá...  
  
Sirius olhou para a amiga ainda com um olhar derrotado. Lílian parecia um pouco aborrecida.  
  
- Francamente... é só uma garota!!!  
  
- Duas... foi impressão minha ou perdemos duas garotas bonitas pra Sonserina esse ano...  
  
Pedro e Remo concordaram com a cabeça. Tiago ia concordar, mas ou ver o olhar bravo de Lílian resolveu simplesmente desviar o olhar e fingir não ter ouvido a pergunta. Parecia que de repente ele tinha ficado muito interessado pelos talheres da mesa. Lílian virou o rosto, olhando novamente para a seleção dos últimos alunos, murmurando um audível "Garotos!", irritada.  
  
A seleção terminou sem mais problemas. Dumbledore se levantava para fazer seu famoso discurso. Mas Remo e seus amigos não pareciam estar prestando muita atenção ao que o diretor dizia. Seus olhares rodavam pela mesa da Sonserina, parando principalmente em Levana, Sarah e Adrian, intrigados. Menos Pedro, que parecia ter súbitos calafrios ao olhar para o lado do garoto do quinto ano; e Remo, que tentava virar o menos possível e encarar os irmãos Grimshaw, mas não deixava de se sentir um idiota e observar a garota. "Como eu fui esquecer quem ela era!".  
  
Assim que os pratos se encheram de comida, a atenção de todos foi dissipada pelo banquete. Remo olhava para o prato, com a leve sensação de que ele havia perdido todo o apetite. Mais alguém naquela sala, além dos seus amigos do diretor, sabia que ele era um lobisomem. E esse pensamento seria capaz de tirar toda a fome e o sono dele por uns bons dias...  
  
~*~*~  
  
YEAH! Terminei... ^_^;;  
  
Pelo menos esse cap...  
  
Não perca, no próximo cap. Respostas? Remo irá contar ao Sirius sobre Levana e seu passado misterioso com nosso lobisomem favorito? Sarah irá fazer alguma amizade na Sonserina? Lílian irá parar de lançar olhares bravos para seus amigos? ^_^;;  
  
Ok... essa foi retardada... Mas mesmo assim... Aguarde meu próximo cap... enquanto isso, podem ler "Anos Incríveis", outra história MUITO boa de HP... (como se vocês não vissem mil propagandas dela aqui no meu fic...)  
  
Beijos  
  
Harue-chan 


	5. Encontros

Sol e Lua  
  
As aulas já haviam começado fazia uma semana e todos os alunos estavam em suas respectivas salas, assistindo o último período de aula da sexta-feira. Tudo corria normalmente, até na aula de poções do segundo ano...  
  
- Sirius Black! Serei obrigada a tirar 10 pontos da Sonserina por essa tentativa de estragar a poção perfeita do seu colega... Severo Snape... meus parabéns... 10 pontos para a Sonserina... Nunca um aluno meu conseguiu fazer essa poção tão bem logo na primeira aula!  
  
A professora Welch voltava a caminhar para a frente da sala, pronta para finalizar a aula, e não percebeu os olhares mortais e caretas que Sirius dirigia ao aluno predileto dela. Severo, por outro lado, nem tivera tempo de corar com os elogios da professora, como de costume. Lucio já estava guardando o seu material e o apressava para fazer o mesmo, cochichando no ouvido dele.  
  
Sirius começou a guardar o próprio material, irritado, quando Tiago o cutucou, apontando para os dois alunos da Sonserina.  
  
- Aqueles dois estão aprontando alguma...  
  
Sirius olhou na direção que Tiago apontava, curioso.  
  
- Será que eles já estão pensando em revidar o nosso último truque? Foram só algumas bombas de bosta... não imaginei que eles fossem ficar tão nervosos por causa disso...  
  
- Lógico... – a voz de Lílian era sarcástica... por um momento Sirius esqueceu que ela estava sentada bem atrás dele.- Eles devem ter amado receber bombas de bosta logo no primeiro dia de aula...  
  
Sirius fez um careta visível pra Lílian, que simplesmente bufou mais irritada e começou a arrumar o próprio material, ignorando o resto da conversa dos garotos. Tiago olhou apreensivo para a "discussão" dos amigos, mas Sirius o puxando da sala de aula fez com que ele pensasse em outra coisa.  
  
- Hey... vai com calma Sirius!  
  
- Psiu!!! E anda mais rápido ou a gente vai perder aqueles dois de vista...  
  
Lúcio e Snape faziam uma curva rápidos, seguidos por Tiago e Sirius a uma certa distância. Nenhum dos quatro percebia mais três pessoas andando logo atrás deles, meio estabanados. Pedro parecia estar brigando com os próprios pés e se apoiava em Remo, que tentava manter o equilíbrio com uma Lílian brava o empurrando pelo caminho.  
  
Pelo menos até eles trombarem com dois garotos parados, escondidos numa curva. Sirius e Tiago estavam parados, encostados na parede da curva e olhando de modo suspeito para o outro corredor, quando Pedro praticamente caiu em cima de Tiago.  
  
- Ouch!  
  
- Hey! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo!  
  
Sirius olhava bravo para os três amigos. Lílian parecia tão brava quando o garoto, mas Tiago olhava apreensivo para os dois. Conhecendo os amigos como ele conhecia, com certeza Lílian era capaz de ser mais brava e irritada que o Sirius... mas como o amigo era muito mais teimoso, uma discussão entre os dois nunca acabava bem.  
  
- Nós que perguntamos! O que vocês dois andam aprontando? Querem se meter em mais confusão, já? O ano letivo nem começou direito ainda!  
  
- Por que você se importa, Lílian! Se a gente arranja confusão o problema é nosso! Se tiver medo de problemas, fica longe e pára de se meter onde não é chamada!  
  
- O problema não é só de vocês dois! Eu não quero começar um ano letivo já com a Grifinória perdendo pontos! Por causa de vocês dois perdemos mais de 500 pontos ano passado! Foi só graças aos jogos de Quadribol e as minhas notas com as do Remo que conseguimos tirar a diferença absurda...  
  
Sirius olhava enraivecido para Lílian, que praticamente arfava. Pedro olhava para os dois tremendo um pouco. Por um momento parecia que ambos iriam começar a soltar fumaça pelo nariz, mas a bronca de Lílian tinha sido eficiente. Sirius desviou o olhar, sem argumento para jogar na garota. Ao invés disso, ele se virou para Remo e Pedro que estavam quietos observando a cena, tão apreensivos e assustados quanto Tiago.  
  
- E vocês dois? O que estão fazendo aqui?  
  
Pedro tremeu ao ver a irritação de Sirius e apontou para Lílian, se escondendo atrás de Remo.  
  
- E-E-Ela que tirou a gente da sala correndo!  
  
Lílian, mais irritada que antes, simplesmente virou as costas para o grupo e saiu andando na outra direção do corredor.  
  
- Estou cansada de ser a babá de vocês, sabia? Desisto!  
  
Tiago olhou indeciso para os amigos e para Lílian, mas resolveu seguir a segunda. Ele saiu correndo atrás da garota, deixando um Sirius irritado, um Pedro tremendo e um Remo confuso pra trás. Sirius bufou ao ver o amigo correndo atrás da garota.  
  
- Não entendo porque o Tiago dá uma de idiota pro lado daquela garota! O que ela tem de especial? Além da chatice e essa habilidade de se meter onde não é chamada? Ela só é bonitinha... e inteligente... mas fora isso é uma chata que só está aqui pra atrapalhar...  
  
Sirius murmurava irritado, mas voltava sua atenção para o outro corredor.  
  
- Droga... e nessa discussão toda, eu acho que perdemos os dois idiotas de vista...  
  
Remo chegou até a curva para ver o que o amigo vigiava. Ele deu de cara com um longo corredor vazio e uma única porta, no meio do corredor. No momento, a porta estava aberta. Remo olhou intrigado para Sirius, que apontou para a porta.  
  
- Sala de Feitiços. Foram onde os dois entraram, de uma maneira suspeita. Parece que a aula que estava tendo ali tinha acabado de acabar também. Mas graças a Lílian, eu acho que é bem capaz deles já terem saído de lá e terem ido pelo outro lado do corredor.  
  
Remo olhou mais uma vez para a porta e aguçou sua audição.  
  
- Parece que ainda tem gente na sala...  
  
Sirius sorriu, olhando para o amigo. "Definitivamente, nessas horas é muito bom ser amigo de um lobisomem...".  
  
- Vamos ver se eles ainda estão lá...  
  
Sirius olhou para Remo, que balançou a cabeça positivamente, e Pedro, que parecia paralisado. O garoto mais baixo começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- É-É-É melhor eu ver se está tu-tu-do bem com o Tiago...  
  
Sem nem esperar pela reação dos dois amigos, Pedro se virou e começou a andar de volta a sala comunal. Remo e Sirius deram de ombro e foram andando silenciosamente até a porta aberta. Realmente havia mais de uma pessoa lá dentro. E eles não pareciam muito amigáveis. Elas murmuravam e pareciam um pouco irritadas. Sirius murmurou para Remo:  
  
- Uma das vozes pode ser do Lúcio... ninguém mais tem aquela vozinha petulante...  
  
Remo concordou silenciosamente. Sirius fazia um movimento se aproximando mais da porta. A intenção dele era colocar a cabeça rapidamente dentro da sala e ver quem exatamente estava lá. Intenção apenas, pois no momento que ele fez um movimento rápido para executar o plano, alguém saia da sala. O resultado foi duas cabeças se chocando e uma garota gemendo de dor. A conversa dentro da sala parou, quando a voz clara de Snape pode ser ouvida de dentro da sala.  
  
- Qual o problema, Tamman? Está vesga e não consegue nem sair da sala sem deixar sua cabeça para trás?  
  
Sarah só teve tempo de ver que dois garotos da Grifinória estavam do lado de fora da sala. Rapidamente ela tapou a boca de Sirius para que ele ficasse quieto e, com a voz mais irritante que conseguiu tirar na hora, se virou para dentro da sala novamente.  
  
- Na verdade, estava tentando me matar e acabar com o sofrimento de conviver todos os dias com vocês dois e suas idiotices... E antes que vocês façam com que eu realmente vá em frente com meu plano, melhor sair daqui.  
  
Dizendo isso ela empurrou Sirius e Remo pelo corredor, até virarem a curva. O tempo todo tapando a boca de Sirius. O garoto estava sem reação, mas no momento que Sarah parou, no meio do outro corredor, ele se livrou da mão dela. Só que, mesmo com a boca livre, parecia que haviam faltado palavras. Sarah olhava um pouco irritada para os dois.  
  
- O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo?  
  
Sirius continuava encarando a garota. Sua boca abria e fechava como se quisesse falar algo, mas nenhum som saía de sua garganta. "Típico" Sarah pensou, sem conseguir deixar de rir levemente da cara do garoto, e se virou para Remo.  
  
- Ele é sempre assim ou é só por que eu estou aqui?  
  
Remo deu uma cotovelada no amigo, que pareceu sair do transe. Sirius deu um dos seus sorrisos galanteadores para a garota, mas Sarah simplesmente o ignorou e se virou novamente para Remo, que corava violentamente. Um novo sorriso na mente da garota... Principalmente ao perceber uma certa frustração no rosto de Sirius. "Ele parece ser divertido...".  
  
- Se vocês estão atrás daqueles idiotas do Snape e do Malfoy vão encontrar ele na sala, dando umas de babás pra coitada da Levana...  
  
Ao ouvir o nome de Levana, Remo pareceu tremer e ficar pálido. Sarah e Sirius perceberam e olharam para o garoto, que começou a se sentir incomodado.  
  
- Sabe... acho melhor salvar o Tiago do Pedro...  
  
Dizendo isso ele se virou e começou a correr em direção a sala comunal. Ele sentia seu rosto ardendo, corando. "Idiota!". Ele começou a se bater internamente.  
  
Sirius olhava na direção que Remo havia ido, preocupado, mas logo sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a garota confusa ao seu lado.  
  
- E então...?  
  
Sarah deu um suspiro e virou o olho. "Garotos...".  
  
- E então eu vou voltar para a torre da Sonserina... Iria ser uma pena estragar sua reputação... Sirius Black sendo visto conversando com uma garota da Sonserina??? Que pesadelo, não?  
  
Ela falava tudo sorrindo, com um tom teatral antes de dar as costas para Sirius. Ele deu um sorriso vitorioso.  
  
- Quer dizer que já ouviu falar de mim e da minha fama, certo?  
  
Sarah deu um leve riso e continuou caminhando, sem olhar para trás.  
  
- Infelizmente!  
  
Sirius ficou parado por uns instantes, vendo a garota virando por um dos corredores. "Realmente deve existir uma exceção em todas as casas... até na Sonserina...". Com um sorriso no rosto e a promessa de que aquele ano poderia ser bem melhor do que ele pensava, Sirius se virou e começou a correr de volta para a torre da Grifinória. "Próximo passo: Descobrir o que está acontecendo com o Remo".  
  
~*~*~  
  
É... a partir de agora todas as notas da autora ficarão no final do capítulo....  
  
Já era hora de eu me organizar... minhas notas eram uma bagunça geral!  
  
Bem, primeiro, desculpa pela demora para postar esse capítulo... E mais uma vez, incompleto... É, eu sei... O problema é que eu escrevo demais... ou penso demais...  
  
Ah... e vocês devem ter percebido que eu menti... ^_^;;  
  
Bem... agora é sério. As explicações do Remo e a tão esperada conversa dele com o Sirius virão no próximo capítulo! É sério mesmo!!! Ahn.. pelo menos eu acho que vai ser assim... ^_^;;  
  
E a última coisinha... (que não vai ser uma propaganda da fic da B, MILAGRE!). Eu quero saber se tem mais alguém lendo essa fic além da Saz e da B!!! (E Saz!!!!!! Valeu por ser paciente e por continuar acompanhando minha história!!! Preciso de reviews!!! Não vale explodir!!!). Por isso, please... Se você conseguiu chegar até aqui... Deixe pelo menos uma notinha no review dizendo que você está lendo isso!!!! Nem que seja pra falar que este é o pior fic que existe na net...  
  
Bem, até o próximo capítulo (que deve vir em 1 ou 2 semanas, dependendo do meu humor...)!  
  
Beijos  
  
Harue-chan 


	6. Segredos

Sol e Lua  
  
Sirius entrou correndo na sala comunal da Grifinória para encontra-la praticamente vazia. Realmente o dia estava bonito e os últimos vestígios do verão que havia terminado estavam sendo aproveitados pela maioria dos alunos. Parecia que a única exceção às regras estava sentada numa das cadeiras do canto da sala, praticamente escondido de qualquer um que passasse por ali. Menos para qualquer um dos marotos, claro. Aquele era o canto predileto de Remo Lupin, o único canto daquela sala toda que quase sempre passava desapercebida.  
  
Remo estava sentando abraçado às próprias pernas, olhando pela janela ao seu lado e perdido em seus próximos pensamentos. Sirius respirou fundo antes de aproximar do amigo. Sorrindo ele se jogou no sofá em frente da poltrona do amigo.  
  
- Definitivamente você precisa trabalhar melhor sua abordagem com as garotas... Sair correndo de repente não é uma tática muito boa... Até parece que você não tem aprendido nada comigo...  
  
Sirius olhava para o amigo, esperando uma reação, mas em vão. Remo continuava olhando para a janela. Sirius suspirou fundo novamente e adotou uma expressão mais séria.  
  
- Ok... você vai falar me contar o que está acontecendo ou eu vou ter que passar os próximos dias na biblioteca para aprender a preparar a poção veritaserum?  
  
Remo não conseguiu segurar um leve sorriso ao ver a expressão no rosto do amigo. Ele se virou para Sirius, novamente sério. Apenas um ano de convivência havia ensinado a Remo que Sirius podia ser bem mais do que teimoso e insistente. Quando ele se importava com alguém, nada conseguia impedir ele de conseguir descobrir o que fosse possível para ajudar. Remo respirou fundo, pronto para uma longa conversa...  
  
- Ok... Pelo visto não tem como manter um segredo perto de vocês mesmo...  
  
Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
  
- Você poderia tentar... mas sabe que iríamos transformar sua vida num inferno...  
  
Lupin sorriu, concordando. Mas logo ficou novamente quieto e sério, olhando pela janela. Todas as memórias de anos passados iam se juntando em sua mente... Ele estava concentrado tentando organizar todos os acontecimentos... tentando arranjar um meio de começar a história. Sirius parecia começar a ficar impaciente... e estava próximo a interromper os pensamentos de Remo antes que este pudesse organizar algo...  
  
- Ok... vamos começar por aqui... você lembra ano passado... como eu estava realmente relutante em contar a vocês sobre o fato de eu ser... um lobisomem?  
  
- Se eu lembro? Foi difícil conseguir falar sobre isso com você... e mais difícil ainda te convencer a contar tudo para o Tiago e o Pedro... Você insistia que todos nós deixaríamos de falar com você se soubéssemos a verdade...  
  
Remo corou um pouco e sorriu ao se lembrar do ano anterior, mas uma certa tristeza tomou conta novamente quando ele voltou a falar.  
  
- Bem... tudo aquilo tinha um motivo...  
  
- Eu sei como a sociedade vê os Lobisomens... Até meu pai iria ter um ataque se soubesse que eu tenho um lobisomem como melhor amigo... mas e daí que as outras pessoas tenham medo de você? Nós somos seus amigos, e nunca iríamos deixar de falar com você por causa de uma coisa idiota como -  
  
- Esse é o problema Sirius...  
  
Remo balançava a cabeça negativamente. Sirius apenas interrompeu seus pensamentos e olhou curioso para o amigo.  
  
- Você quer dizer... que... oq exatamente você quer dizer?  
  
Remo desviou o olhar e voltou a observar pela janela.  
  
- Quero dizer que já tive esse tipo de decepção com alguém que eu considerava minha amiga.  
  
Sirius continuava olhando intrigado, mas logo abriu os olhos em revelação. "Não é à toa que ela foi para a Sonserina..."  
  
- Você quer dizer a Grimshaw?  
  
Remo balançou a cabeça positivamente e deu um leve sorriso, olhando para o amigo.  
  
- Mas tudo isso pode ter sido besteira de criança... foi anos atrás... nós dois éramos muito novos... ela deve ter ficado assustada, só...  
  
Sirius começava a ficar confuso.  
  
- Calma aí, Remo... conta essa história do começo... Ou eu vou ficar mais confuso aqui do que quando o prof. Kyrm começa a falar aquele bando de nome de estrelas nas aulas de Astronomia...  
  
- Ok... isso tudo envolve a época que eu fui mordido... bem... você sabe que eu nunca falei com mais ninguém sobre isso – Sirius sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, Remo sorriu de volta – mas vou precisar contar, pra você entender tudo. Eu conheci os Grimshaws anos atrás. Eles costumavam passar as férias e os feriados numa casa de campo, perto da minha casa. Isso significava que, durantes aproximadamente 2 meses, eles eram como vizinhos. Não que meus pais se dessem bem com eles, mas como crianças acabam tendo menos preconceitos que os pais, eu e Levana costumávamos a sempre brincar juntos nessas épocas. Meus pais gostavam dessa minha amizade, mesmo não gostando dos pais dela. A verdade é que, como nossa casa ficava um pouco longe demais do vilarejo, minhas únicas amizades eram os dois irmãos Grimshaw, que eu só via algumas vezes por ano... Durante o resto do ano, eu e Levana mandávamos corujas um para o outro todo mês, praticamente. Tudo era assim desde que eu me lembre por gente... acho que os Grimshaws sempre fizeram parte da minha vida desde que eu tinha 2 anos de idade... E tudo ia normal até àquele Natal...  
  
Lupin voltou novamente a olhar pela janela. Sirius sentiu que aquela era a parte que Remo sempre evitava comentar... ou até mesmo lembrar. Ele se inclinou um pouco no sofá, incentivando o amigo a continuar a história. Remo fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de prosseguir.  
  
- Eu tinha 7 anos. Os Grimshaws estavam passando o feriado de fim de ano na casa de campo. Lembro que o Adrian não estava lá... era o primeiro ano dele em Hogwart... e ele havia escolhido passar o feriado no castelo. Não que os pais dele parecessem se importar, pra falar a verdade. Quem mais sentiu a falta dele foram eu e a Levana. Na verdade, sentimos uma falta de falta. Pela primeira vez éramos só nós dois pra aprontar em casa, sem ter o irmão dela regulando tudo oq a gente fazia. E pela primeira vez a gente resolveu ser mais... aventureiros. Uma noite, logo depois do Natal, que nem percebemos ser de lua cheia, saímos de casa escondidos. A nossa idéia era chegar até uma caverna que era nosso esconderijo do Adrian... mas nunca havíamos feito isso de noite... e o lugar era realmente escondido, num canto naum muito dentro da pequena floresta que tinha perto de casa... Resumindo... a gente acabou se perdendo no meio de uma floresta numa noite de lua cheia...  
  
Sirius pode ouvir Remo murmurando um "idiotas" enquanto suspirava novamente. Seu olhar estava distante e triste, como se estivesse vivenciando todos aqueles momentos novamente.  
  
- Você deve imaginar que duas crianças, uma floresta, lua cheia, e uivos no meio da noite não são uma combinação muito boa... E o resultado não foi nada bom... Eu sempre pensei que era muito azar, encontrarmos um lobisomem no meio daquela floresta... Principalmente quando havia diminuído muito o número de lobisomens na região. Muitos diziam que havia sido muita sorte Levana ter conseguido fugir ilesa de tudo isso... Mais sorte ainda que eu tenha sobrevivido ao ataque... mesmo que eu tenha ficado inconsciente durante duas semanas. Acredito que meus pais não tenham achado que o fato de eu ter sobrevivido tenha sido realmente sorte... Eu costumava pensar que nem eles, mas vejo hoje que foi uma sorte...  
  
Sirius sorriu para Remo, apesar de seu olhar conter mais preocupações. Remo notou o olhar, mas não deixou de sorrir para o amigo e de sentir um calor no corpo. A mesma coisa quando Sirius, Tiago e Pedro o aceitaram. A sensação de que ele realmente tinha amigos.  
  
- Oq aconteceu depois foi simples. Eu acordei duas semanas depois em casa. Levana e a família já haviam ido embora. Voltei a escrever pra ela, mas nunca mais obtive uma resposta... depois do incidente na floresta nunca mais falei com ela nem a vi... a família simplesmente parou de utilizar a casa de campo. Eu conseguia entender o fato da família parar de ir lá. Afinal, realmente não era o lugar mais seguro do mundo. Mas demorei a entender o por que dela nunca mais responder as minhas cartas...  
  
Sirius tinha uma expressão de horror e raiva estampados no rosto.  
  
- Você quer dizer que ela nem escrevia mais para você? Só por que você passou a ser o que você é hoje?  
  
Remo balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
  
- Eu nem pensava nessa possibilidade no início... Seria muito mais típico do irmão dela, que sempre gostava de implicar comigo, sendo maior e mais velho... Mas Levana parecia muito diferente do irmão...  
  
- Tão diferente que foi parar na Sonserina ao lado dele... Não foi à toa isso, Remo! No fundo ela devia ser tão mesquinha e fria quanto o irmão. Uma Grimshaw antes de tudo. Não vale a pena ficar perdendo tempo e a cabeça com eles...  
  
Remo concordou meio relutante, olhando novamente pela janela. Por mais que ele quisesse acreditar que deveria ter outra resposta para tudo, todas as evidências apontavam para o óbvio. Ele era um lobisomem e a grande maioria das pessoas preferia não ter o mínimo contato com ele...  
  
- Remo...  
  
- Hum?  
  
- Você pretende contar isso tudo para o Tiago e o Pedro?  
  
Remo pensou um pouco antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Pelo menos por enquanto... isso tudo é coisa do passado... e teria ficado só lá se você não fosse tão teimoso e curioso...  
  
Sirius olhou para baixo, murmurando um "desculpe", como um cachorro que acabou de levar uma bronca. Mas logo a risada de Remo fez com que ele olhasse para cima novamente.  
  
- Mas foi ótimo poder ter falado sobre isso com alguém...  
  
Sirius sorriu e se levantou, cansado de ficar tanto tempo parado.  
  
- Agora que toda essa crise já acabou, aposto uma corrida com você... o último a chegar até o lago vai ter que se arriscar a jogar novas bombas de bosta na turma da Sonserina...  
  
Dizendo isso, Sirius saiu correndo pelo retrato, seguido de perto por um Remo decidido a não deixar mais se afetar por assuntos do passado.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fim do cap... que eu acabei não gostando muito, não sei por que...  
  
Vamos às notas da autora:  
  
Saz! O Ken Ichijouji é muito fofo!!!!!!! ^_^;;  
  
Totalmente fora do assunto... mas a única coisa que eu gostava em digimon 2 era ele... Está certo que eu ainda acho os personagens do Clamp como sendo os mais fofos de todos os animes... garoto mal por garoto mal, procura sobre o Seishiro de Tokyo Babylon e X... perverso e lindo...  
  
Mas voltando ao que interessa... ao fofo do Remo... ^_^. Ele é o mais fofo de todos, e ponto final... (tirem o olho, todas vocês!!! Ele é meu!!! E eu sou doente mesmo, não precisam falar nada quanto a isso...)  
  
Ahn... Tadinho do Remo, não? Levana má!!! ^_^;; Só que mais coisas estarão vindo por aí... No próximo capítulo, uma passada pela Sonserina... Malfoy e Snape sofrendo com a Sarah…..... Como eu sou má!!!!! =P  
  
E por falar em gente má... não deixem de ler a fic da torturadora B: "Anos Incríveis". (Ela me tortura para fazer propaganda, acreditam??? *faz carinha de inocente chorosa*)  
  
^_^;;  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Até daqui a 2 semanas, mais ou menos...  
  
Harue-chan 


	7. Garotas

Só uma dedicatória... e não vai ser aos amigos de longas datas... Esse cap. está sendo dedicado à B, Saz e Andrea, que vêm acompanhando esse fic horrível com muita paciência... ^_^;;  
  
Escrevo porque gosto de escrever... Mas o apoio de vocês três (que dedicam meio minuto do seu tempo para me deixar um review) é o que está mantendo esse meu pique todo pra escrever...  
  
Beijinhos para vocês três, meninas!  
  
Sol e Lua  
  
Com certeza todos adoram sábados E os alunos de Hogwart não são exceções. Ao contrário dos dias anteriores, parecia que o tempo estava começando a esfriar e os campos abertos fora do castelo não eram mais tão convidativos para a maioria dos alunos. Assim, neste sábado à tarde, vários alunos podiam ser encontrados na sala comunal de sua casa ou andando pelo castelo, procurando algo para fazer, ou adiando alguns estudos.  
  
Uma sala comunal praticamente movimentada neste dia era o da Sonserina. Entre archotes iluminando o local todo com uma certa coloração de verde, vários alunos estudavam e conversavam. Snape e Malfoy dividiam uma mesa de estudo, levantando de vez em quando o olhar dos vários livros e pergaminhos para observar a movimentação da sala. Um grupo de alunas do segundo ano dava risinhos e cochichavam num dos cantos. E num sofá perto dali, bem embaixo de uma das luminárias, Levana estava recostada, parecendo extremamente absorvida em um livro. Para aqueles que a estavam observando, parecia que ela realmente não estava ali, e sim em um mundo próprio, sem se deixar incomodar com toda a barulheira.  
  
Levana nem mesmo piscou quando a porta da masmorra foi fechada com uma certa violência, seguida de alguns garotos rindo e falando extremamente alto. Adrian e seus colegas do quinto ano entravam na sala comunal chamando a atenção de todos, como sempre. Para alívio de vários alunos, eles pareciam de bom humor. O grupo de garotas deu mais algumas risadinhas baixas antes que a conversa na sala voltasse ao normal.  
  
Levana ouviu os comentários femininos do grupo de garotas e soltou um muxoxo audível, o que acabou chamando a atenção dos garotos que entravam. Percebendo o irmão vindo em sua direção, ela se levantou correndo e começou a andar na direção das escadas do dormitório feminino. Já tinha certeza do que ele iria falar com ela... Era o único assunto que corria por todo o castelo na última semana. O baile de Halloween, aberto a todos os alunos a partir do terceiro ano, que iria acontecer no sábado seguinte.  
  
Antes que o irmão pudesse comentar qualquer coisa, Levana correu escada acima e entrou no dormitório do primeiro ano. Por sorte, ele estava vazio naquele momento. Suas únicas companheiras de quarto eram Sarah Tamman e Diana Matson. Para Levana, a primeira ainda era suportável, já que na maior parte do tempo preferia ficar na dela, assim como Levana, e ainda parecia adorar atazanar a vida de Snape e Malfoy. Isso fazia com que Sarah fosse a pessoa mais decente da Sonserina até agora. Já Diana era mais do que insuportável. Havia feito amizade com as garotas do segundo ano logo no primeiro dia de aula. Desde então não parava de se gabar, dizendo a todos ser a melhor amiga da Narcisa – a rainha da sonserina, como ela se alto- intitulava.  
  
Levana fez uma careta ao pensar no grupo de meninas na sala comunal. Cada uma discutindo cabelos, penteados, vestidos e Narcisa se gabando por ter sido a única garota do primeiro ano, no ano anterior, a ter sido chamada para o baile... "por um garoto do quarto ano!!". Levana fez outra careta ao lembrar da voz esganiçada e cheia de orgulho da garota. Com certeza o irmão dela iria arranjar um amigo dele para a chamar para o baile... "Esse é o problema dessa casa... muitos garotos e poucas garotas...". Levana se jogou na cama, suspirando.  
  
- Como se eu quisesse ir para a festa com um desses garotos chatos da Sonserina...  
  
Uma voz vindo da porta fez com que ela levantasse correndo novamente.  
  
- E você preferiria ir com quem?  
  
Levana soltou um suspiro aliviado.  
  
- Sarah! Que susto... Pensei que fosse a Diana...  
  
Sarah sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas, encarando Levana.  
  
- Pode ficar tranqüila. Ela está lá embaixo junto com a Narcisa, seu irmão e os amigos dele... Parece que elas estão tentando arranjar um jeito de ir para o baile... mas você não respondeu minha pergunta... você preferiria ir com quem?  
  
Levana deitou na própria cama novamente, virada para Sarah e apoiando a cabeça na mão, pensativa.  
  
- Com ninguém, acho... primeiro, porque eu iria ficar hiper entediada numa festa dessas, com um garoto que eu mal conheço e cheio de gente com quem eu não converso...  
  
Sarah fez uma expressão pensativa.  
  
- Hum... eu consigo pensar em um ou dois garotos que gostariam de ir com você...  
  
Levana olhou espantada pra Sarah e se sentou na cama, jogando o travesseiro nela. Sarah começou a rir da expressão de Levana e jogou o travesseiro de volta na garota.  
  
- É sério! Dá uma olhada naqueles dois idiotas, o Malfoy e o Snape... Eles não param de seguir você...  
  
Levana começou a rir.  
  
- Você não faz a mínima idéia... aqueles dois são só cachorrinhos do meu irmão... com certeza estão fazendo isso por causa de "ordens superiores".  
  
Sarah adotou uma expressão mais séria e pensativa.  
  
- Seu irmão é sempre assim? O manda-chuva do pedaço que sempre se acha o gostosão? Desculpa... eu sei que ele é seu irmão, mas é isso que eu penso dele desde o primeiro dia de aula...  
  
Levana balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Pode deixar... foi isso que eu pensei também quando cheguei aqui em Hogwart... mas até que ele fica bem diferente em casa... Não espalha por aí, porque aposto que isso iria acabar com a reputação dele... mas em casa ele é um amor de irmão...  
  
Sarah continuou pensativa e quieta por um tempo antes de ser interrompida por Levana.  
  
- E você? Gostaria de ir com alguém pra festa?  
  
Sarah dá um sorriso maroto antes de responder, o que deixa Levana mais curiosa ainda.  
  
- É... eu consigo pensar em um ou dois garotos.... mas é só isso que você vai conseguir tirar de mim!  
  
Levana jogou novamente o travesseiro na garota, rindo.  
  
- Ah... pára com isso! Você que começou com essa conversa e agora quer fugir do papo?  
  
- Ok... ok... só vou dar uma dica... esqueça os garotos da Sonserina... tem pessoas mais interessantes nas outras casas... e parece que eu encontrei alguém bem mais interessante...  
  
Levana tinha uma expressão espantada, com a boca aberta. Sarah jogou novamente o travesseiro nela, rindo e tendo uma idéia.  
  
- Você acha que conseguiria sair da sala comunal sem que os idiotas sigam você?  
  
Levana olhava intrigada para Sarah. Antes que a garota pudesse responder, Sarah levantava e puxava Levana junto com ela. As duas desceram as escadas silenciosamente, Sarah na frente e Levana, confusa, seguindo. Quando elas chegaram perto da sala comunal Sarah parou e fez um sinal de silêncio para Levana, que permaneceu parada e quieta. Sarah desceu o resto da escada calmamente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e voltou correndo logo em seguida.  
  
- Ótimo, a barra está limpa... tem só dois bobos do primeiro ano lá... Pela cara dos dois, eu duvido que eles tenham a capacidade de raciocinar e falar... acho que eles não vão contar pra ninguém que você saiu da sala comigo...  
  
As duas caminham calmamente para a saída da sala comunal. Levana abre a porta da masmorra e sai, Sarah estava pra fazer o mesmo quando foi interrompida por uma voz vindo das do dormitório masculino.  
  
- Sangue-ruim... bom te ver por aqui... por acaso você sabe onde a Levana está?  
  
A garota se virou e deu de cara com Snape e Malfoy, ambos olhando desconfiados para ela. Pelo canto do olho, Sarah observou um pouco apreensiva Crable e Goyle que continuavam sentados, olhando para a sala como se nada estivesse acontecido. Ela deu um leve sorriso simulado.  
  
- Perderam a dona, foram, cachorrinhos?  
  
Snape fez um careta de raiva e deu um passo ameaçador em direção a Sarah.  
  
- Não nos faça perder nosso tempo, Tamman... Você sabe ou não onde ela está?  
  
Sarah deu de ombros e mostrou outro sorriso zombateiro.  
  
- Não sei... e mesmo que eu soubesse não diria...  
  
E saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando um Snape mais irritado ainda para trás.  
  
- É melhor sairmos logo daqui, antes que os dois patetas resolvam vir atrás de mim...  
  
Sarah começou a andar pelos corredores e a subir as escadas, seguida de Levana, se dirigindo para o salão principal. Levana estava curiosa para saber o que Sarah estava tramando, sem ter a mínima idéia do que a estaria esperando lá em cima.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~`  
  
Terminei o capítulo antes do que eu queria... sei que também levei bem mais tempo que eu esperava... mas isso tem uma explicação.  
  
Bem, na verdade, se for contar a faculdade, minha viagem nos dias das mães, minha ida ao Hopi Hari outro domingo, minhas saídas com meus amigos, o frio que tem feito de noite, meu tempo perdido escrevendo partes futuras desse mesmo fic... ou escrevendo outro fic de Harry Potter (que não irei postar até terminar completamente)... Bem... contando tudo isso, eu tenho várias explicações para ter demorado tanto com esse cap.  
  
Eu não gostei muuuuuito do resultado final... É encheção demais, eu sei... mas os detalhes do início são assim mesmo... Logo, logo as confusões e os romances irão acontecer... eu prometo...  
  
E como eu estou cansada de ser garota propaganda de Anos Incríveis, arranjei um substituto temporário para isso...  
  
*Sakura Kinomoto aparece do nada e faz uma reverência*  
  
Sakura- Eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com Harry Potter, mas como estou sendo bem paga por isso...  
  
*Shaoran-Li aparece contando um bolo de dinheiro atrás de Sakura*  
  
Sakura- Vocês que estão gostando deste fic, não podem deixar de ler as outras criações de Buffy Halliwell, ou sister B, como diz a Harue-chan. Especialmente "Anos Incríveis", outra saga ambientada na época dos marotos... Se preparem que este fic já está terminando seu segundo ano... e ainda promete muitas coisas pela frente...  
  
*Sakura faz outra reverência e sai de cena junto com um Li perdido no meio de tanto dinheiro.*  
  
Disclaimer: HP pertence a JKR, WB e sei lá mais quem... só sei que nada disso é meu... só, claro, os personagens que vc naum reconhecer dos livros. Sakura e Shaoran, que apareceram depois de uma crise de tédio da escritora, são do anime/mangá Sakura Card Captor, criado pelo Clamp. Só tive a liberdade de pegar esse povo emprestado por um minutinho...  
  
Até umas duas semanas... (se Deus quiser)  
  
Beijos  
  
Harue-chan 


	8. Inimizades

Sol e Lua  
  
- Bem que meu irmão me avisou que era fácil se perder pelo castelo...  
  
Sarah parou irritada diante de mais uma escada e se virou para a colega.  
  
- Nós não estamos perdidas! Só estamos... em dúvida quanto ao caminho certo! Isso...  
  
Levana virou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo.  
  
- Claro... e não é a terceira vez que a gente passa por esse quadro...  
  
Ela apontava para um quadro onde três crianças brincavam de roda. Ou deveriam estar brincando de roda. No momento, as três estavam paradas, rindo e olhando para as duas garotas da Sonserina. Sarah fez um movimento com a mão, ignorando o quadro e virando de novo para Levana.  
  
- Não vi você fazendo nada para ajudar a achar o caminho...  
  
Levana olhou irritada para Sarah.  
  
- Você também não me disse para onde está me arrastando...  
  
- Eu não estou te arrastando! Se quiser voltar para aquela coisa chata da Sonserina, fica a vontade!  
  
Levana bufou irritada, cruzando o braço. Mas logo deu de ombro. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar na sala comunal da Sonserina, principalmente tão perto do baile.  
  
- Ok... Você venceu... Mas pra onde estamos indo?  
  
Levana olhou novamente a sua volta e apontou para um corredor que elas ainda não haviam entrado.  
  
- Para lá!  
  
Antes que Levana pudesse reclamar novamente, Sarah começou a andar em direção ao corredor, subindo e descendo escadas (principalmente subindo). Levana suspirava enquanto seguia a colega. Definitivamente Sarah não queria parar tão cedo e dar outra chance para que Levana brigasse com ela. Depois de várias escadas, corredores e passagens nada convencionais atrás de quadros, Sarah parou em frente a uma tapeçaria enorme. Levana cruzou novamente os braços e olhou em volta.  
  
- Já nos perdemos de novo?  
  
Sarah ignorou a pergunta.  
  
- Estamos no sétimo andar... e se não me engano, a torre da Grifinória não fica muito longe daqui...  
  
Levana olhou indignada para Sarah, sem deixar de fazer uma careta.  
  
- E pra que a gente quer encontrar a Grifinória? Eu não quero encontrar ninguém da Grifinória!  
  
Sarah olhou irritada para Levana.  
  
- Grimshaw... sabia que você consegue ser mais insuportável que as amigas da Narcisa?  
  
- Você não sabe onde está se metendo, Tamman... eu vou seguir o conselho do meu irmão e vou ficar o mais longe possível da Grifinória...  
  
Levana se virou e começou a voltar pelo caminho que elas fizeram. Sarah fez uma careta para as costas da garota e começou a dizer com uma voz sarcástica.  
  
- "Meu irmão, meu irmão..." Você sempre faz tudo o que seu precioso irmão diz pra você fazer? Talvez você devesse estar na Lufa-lufa, e não na Sonserina afinal...  
  
Levana parou e olhou mais irritada ainda para Sarah.  
  
- Eu não faço tudo o que meu irmão me diz pra fazer... Eu só quero ficar longe de encrenca... e nessas horas eu até gostaria de ter sido escolhida pra Lufa-lufa... se isso significasse ficar longe de você e seus problemas...  
  
Levana voltou a andar, deixando uma Sarah boquiaberta. Mas logo a garota voltou a si, o rosto vermelho de raiva e pronta para partir para briga "...se é isso que essa Grimshaw mimada quer...". Ela correu em direção a Levana e a segurou pelo braço, a obrigando a parar.  
  
- Que meus problemas? Por enquanto, meu único problema tem sido agüentar você e todo o resto da Sonserina me tratando como se eu fosse lixo!  
  
Levana olhou indignada para Sarah.  
  
- Eu nunca te tratei como se você fosse lixo! Nunca te dei nenhum motivo pra você pensar isso de mim! Eu vim com você até aqui, não? Pra que? Pra ser chamada de pedante, insuportável e mimada!  
  
Sarah parou por uns instantes, avaliando as palavras da outra garota. Ela engoliu em seco e soltou o braço de Levana.  
  
- Eu não te chamei de mimada ou pedante...  
  
- Mas com certeza pensou...  
  
Sarah fez um esforço pra não sorrir. Ela não queria que Levana pensasse que ela estava gozando dela, ou qualquer coisa parecida.  
  
- Você lê mente por acaso?  
  
Levana não fez nenhum movimento, ou não deixou transparecer nenhuma expressão diferente. Sarah soltou um suspiro.  
  
- Desculpe... mas você tem que admitir... você é uma Grimshaw... metade das meninas da Sonserina são loucas pra serem sua amiga e você as ignora completamente, como se fosse superior a qualquer outra pessoa...  
  
Levana apenas fechou os punhos com mais força. Sarah nem notou e continuou.  
  
- E ainda tem o fato de você ser irmã do "Príncipe da sonserina". E ainda vem com o papo de que não querer desobedecer ao irmão...  
  
Levana olhou para o chão. Sarah percebeu que tinha ido longe demais ou ver que a garota parecia estar segurando um choro, mas para sua surpresa, Levana simplesmente levantou o rosto e a encarou novamente, nenhum traço de lágrimas nos seus olhos.  
  
- Você acha que eu quero ser amiga daquelas garotas??? Elas só se importam com meu nome e com meu irmão, aposto... nenhuma delas quer ser MINHA amiga... elas querem ser amigas dos Grimshaw... como se isso fosse sinônimo de poder...  
  
Sarah balançou a cabeça levemente. Ela estava surpresa por ver aquela garotinha que até então parecia calma e obediente se enfurecendo daquela maneira. Instintivamente, ela sentiu o desejo de dar um passo pra trás, mas manteve a pose firme, sem tirar os olhos de Levana. A outra garota parecia começar a acalmar, relaxando as mãos e desviando o olhar de Sarah.  
  
- E quanto ao meu irmão... Eu ODEIO ser irmã do "Príncipe da Sonserina". Mas não odeio ser irmã do Adrian Grimshaw... Ele pode exagerar um pouco na hora de impor as coisas, principalmente aqui no colégio... mas eu sei que ele quer o melhor pra mim, assim como eu quero o melhor pra ele, mesmo quando pareço ignorá-lo...  
  
As duas garotas continuaram em silêncio por um tempo. Sarah observava espantada a garota baixinha a sua frente. Levana mantinha a cabeça abaixada, os olhos fixos no chão. Foi Sarah a primeira a quebrar o silêncio entre as duas.  
  
- Me desculpe, de novo...  
  
Levana olhou para a outra garota. Nos seus olhos azuis não havia mais nenhum traço de tristeza ou raiva. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
- Desculpada... se você me desculpar por ter falado coisas que eu não devia também...  
  
Sarah sorriu e estendeu a mão para a outra garota, que a apertou, sorrindo também.  
  
- Feito... vamos fingir que essa discussão ridícula nunca aconteceu... ok?  
  
- Ok... agora que tal se a gente voltar para a Sonserina? Se a gente demorar demais e meu irmão perceber que eu saí, é capaz dele não me deixar em paz pelo resto do ano escolar...  
  
As duas começaram a voltar para a Sonserina, num passo um tanto apressado. Mas Sarah não deixava de fazer uma careta ou comentário provocativo sobre Adrian e sua hiper-proteção em relação à irmã.  
  
- Sabe... se você quiser, eu posso chutar seu irmão por você....  
  
- Sarah!  
  
Sarah tinha um olhar maroto e sorridente. Levana também sorria. Pelo menos até as duas alcançarem as masmorras. Num canto, escondidos atrás de uma pilastra, havia quatro garotos que davam risos suspeitos. Nenhuma das duas conseguiam ver quem eram os quatro sujeitos, somente as vestes estavam visíveis. Sarah deu um sorriso ao perceber o emblema em uma das vestes. "Grifinória...". Ela fez sinal para que Levana permanecesse em silêncio. Parecia que os quatro rapazes estavam alheios a presença das duas no corredor.  
  
Sarah se escondeu atrás de uma armadura, puxando Levana consigo. Os risos dos garotos foram morrendo para dar lugar ao grito histérico de algumas garotas, vindo de algum outro corredor não muito longe dali. Sarah quase engasgou ao reconhecer a voz de Narcisa, que gritava por socorro desesperadamente. Os garotos estouraram em gargalhadas enquanto saiam do esconderijo e se preparavam para sair correndo das masmorras.  
  
Sarah percebeu os garotos se mexendo, e resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade. Justamente quando o primeiro deles passou pela estátua, Sarah o pegou pelo braço e o segurou no lugar. Os outros pararam, assustados. Ela sorria para a cara espantada de Sirius Black e seus colegas. O mais baixinho deles parecia extremamente pálido e preste a desmaiar. Sirius foi o primeiro a abrir a boca, puxando o braço livre.  
  
- Tamman... O que você pensa que está fazendo?  
  
Sarah cruzou os braços, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, mas Levana foi mais rápida que ela e deu um passo a frente. Ela evitava olhar para Remo Lupin, um dos garotos do grupo (N.A. Não... Dããããhhhh... ^_^;;), e se limitava a encarar Sirius seriamente.  
  
- O que VOCÊS pensam que estão fazendo? Agindo como idiotas aprontando peças no meio da Sonserina... É só me dar uma chance e eu vou procurar um professor agora mesmo pra entregar vocês quatro.  
  
Sirius cruzou os braços e olhou praticamente para baixo. Levana era consideravelmente menor que Sarah... principalmente quando estava perto de Sirius, que era, junto com Remo, o mais alto dos marotos.  
  
- Não é da sua conta... Grimshaw... Por que você não fica na sua? Você deveria estar feliz... Se dependesse de mim, era você quem tinha caído na nossa peça.  
  
Remo parecia um pouco apreensivo, assim como Tiago, com a diferença que o primeiro corava bruscamente. Pedro estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Sarah simplesmente tinha a boca aberta, espantada novamente pela reação da garota... ela sabia que quem havia sido a vítima de Sirius tinha sido Narcisa e suas amigas. Até onde Sarah conseguia pensar, Levana deveria estar rindo junto com eles... e ela. Mas a garota continuava parada em frente a Sirius, olhando para cima como se não tivesse medo nenhum do tamanho do outro garoto. "Mas pensando bem, Black não mete tanto medo assim como ele pensa...".  
  
Se alguém passasse pelo corredor naquele momento, iria imaginar que Sirius e Levana estavam brincando de sério. Ambos olhavam diretamente no olho um do outro, sem piscar. Nem pareciam que ambos estava respirando. Somente o olhar apreensivo dos outros garotos demonstrava que o assunto ali era mais do que uma simples brincadeira. Tiago aproveitou e cutucou o ombro de Remo, apontando levemente com a cabeça para a garota baixinha que permanecia no caminho. Remo entendeu o recado do amigo, apreensivo. "Ok... eu a conheço, mas até onde eu sei, se eu abrir a boca é capaz da coisa ficar pior do que agora...". Passos se aproximando do corredor trouxe maiores tremores a Pedro. Tiago indicava Levana mais urgentemente. "Ou isso, ou detenção na certa...". Remo suspirou fundo antes de se adiantar na direção da garota. Pela primeira vez, ela quebrou contato com Sirius e olhou para o outro garoto.  
  
- Você não vai realmente dedurar a gente, vai?  
  
A voz dele era praticamente um pedido, mas não teve o efeito que esperava. Levana abriu a boca descrente.  
  
- E por que eu iria proteger vocês??? Infantis, encrenqueiros, petulantes - Ela olhava para os quatro garotos ao dizer as palavras. Seu olhar parou ao fixar-se no de Remo - monstros...  
  
Levana virou as costas para o grupo e começou a andar na direção que ela ia antes... Na mesma direção dos passos que chegavam mais próximos do corredor. Um pouco alarmada, Sarah se virou para Sirius.  
  
- Eu vou garantir que ela não fale nada...  
  
Dizendo isso, ela partiu correndo para alcançar a outra garota, que já fazia a curva para outro corredor. Os quatro garotos continuaram parados por um momento, olhando abobados para o corredor, e preocupados para Remo. Sirius ainda lançava olhares mortais para a direção onde Levana havia ido. Tiago foi o primeiro a chamar a atenção do grupo, puxando os outros garotos para que eles saíssem logo dali.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Levana passou praticamente voando pela comoção no corredor. Dois professores, entre eles a prof. Welch, tentavam consolar Narcisa, Diana e mais duas garotas do segundo ano. Se Levana tivesse parado para olhar o estado das garotas, com certeza ela teria esquecido de tudo que tinha acontecido até agora. Mas alheia a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta, ela simplesmente entrou correndo na sala comunal e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, se jogando na sua cama e fechando a cortina.  
  
Sarah começou a correr atrás de Levana, com medo de que ela abrisse a boca para o primeiro professor que ela encontrasse. Mas para sua sorte (e dos marotos), ela simplesmente passou direto por todos no corredor e entrou correndo na sala comunal da Sonserina. Sarah deu um suspiro, aliviada. "Pelo menos lá dentro eu sei que ela não vai falar com ninguém sobre isso...". Foi quando ela parou para perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo no corredor. Narcisa estava chorando abraçada a Prof. Welch, enquanto outro professor tentava acalmar as outras três garotas. Sarah segurou o riso ao ver a cara da Narcisa e das outras meninas. Além da maquiagem toda borrada por causa das lágrimas, o cabelo das quatro garotas estava hilariante. Os longos cabelos loiros de Narcisa estavam em pé, e não tão loiros. Na verdade, pareciam que estavam queimados. As outras garotas também pareciam que tinham levado um choque violento. Os cabelos arrepiados e os olhos esbugalhados.  
  
Sarah se esforçou para soltar o riso apenas quando ela estivesse longe do povo da Sonserina, que se reuniam na sala comunal ou fora, no corredor, observando a cena. Ela fechou correndo a porta do dormitório, antes de soltar uma gargalhada, junto com lágrimas. Ela daria tudo para ter uma máquina fotográfica naquele momento. Com certeza, se ela tivesse uma foto da Narcisa naquele estado, ela estaria livre das provocações da "rainha" e de toda sua turma.  
  
Mas assim que ela olhou dentro do quarto, o riso morreu em sua garganta. Percebendo a cortina da cama de Levana fechada, ela deu uma leve tossida. Nenhuma palavra da outra garota.  
  
- Levana? Você está aí?  
  
Sarah ouviu um movimento na cama, mas nenhuma resposta. Ela virou os olhos, levemente irritada, e simplesmente abriu a cortina. Levana se sentou apressada e assustada. Sarah parou na mesma hora ao ver que a outra garota parecia estar chorando.  
  
Rapidamente Levana enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e olhou com raiva para Sarah. A outra garota parecia que tinha engasgado, mas manejou algo para falar.  
  
- O que aconteceu? Você está chorando?  
  
- Não. Agora pode me deixar em paz?  
  
Levana disse rispidamente antes de virar de costas para a colega de quarto. Sarah deu de ombros e se recostou na própria cama, pegando uma revista da sua cabeceira. Olhando de relance para a colega, ela começou a folhear a revista. Levana tentava segurar as lágrimas, irritada.  
  
- Você não vai mesmo me deixar em paz, não é?  
  
Sarah mantinha os olhos na revista, apesar do fato de não estar lendo nada nela.  
  
- Não. E você não vai deixar de ficar emburrada?  
  
Sarah virou mais uma folha da revista, irritando mais ainda Levana, que se levantou e se colocou de frente à Sarah, braços cruzados e rosto vermelho.  
  
- Por que você está fazendo isso, Tamman?  
  
Sarah fechou a revista, colocando-a de lado antes de encarar Levana.  
  
- Porque achei que você poderia se sentir melhor se conversasse comigo sobre seja lá o que a está perturbando...  
  
- E por que eu iria querer falar sobre isso com você?  
  
- Sei lá... imaginei que eu poderia ajudar... dar uma de amiga...  
  
Levana fez uma careta.  
  
- Como se eu precisasse de amigos... e até parece que eu ia querer ser amiga de uma sangue-ruim...  
  
Os olhos de Sarah se abriram espantados. Levana levou as mãos à boca, surpresa consigo mesma. Lágrimas começaram a cair novamente pelo seu rosto. Sarah virou o rosto para a colega e se levanto, abrindo a porta do quarto.  
  
- Sarah... eu... desculp...  
  
Mas antes que Levana pudesse terminar a frase, Sarah já saia e fechava a porta com violência. Levana se jogo novamente na cama, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro... "Não acredito que eu fiz isso de novo... Droga, Levana! Qual o seu problema?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh... esse foi o capítulo mais difícil que eu já tive que escrever... Bem, após muito trabalho tentando entrar a fundo nos personagens e na história, estou chegando a conclusão de que o "rating" desse fic vai acabar aumentando antes do que eu esperava... Bem, para aqueles que não sabem (isso é, todo mundo menos a B), eu pretendo fazer Sol e Lua ser uma história em 3 partes. Minha intenção inicial era dessa primeira parte ser mais light, mas acho que as coisas vão mudar um pouco...  
  
Mas eu posso estar enganada... por mais que eu tenha as linhas gerais da história totalmente pronta na minha cabeça, muitas vezes o fic vai ganhando vida própria pra mim... sendo assim, muita coisa ainda pode mudar até o final...  
  
Eu sei que a história parece meio parada, muito envolta só na Levana e na Sarah... mas estou tentando construir duas (três, na verdade) personagens complexos aqui... Não queria que nenhuma das duas ficasse muito "Mary Sue", totalmente superficial... Por falta de saco, talvez Adrian acabe ficando meio assim... Mas não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre o andamento da história.  
  
A falta dos marotos nesses dois últimos capítulos será compensada no próximo. Eu prometo. E também prometo não ficar mais enrolando TANTO nos capítulos que seguem.  
  
Se você chegou até aqui lendo toda essa minha enrolação: você realmente não tem nada melhor pra fazer, hein? ^_^;; Bem, já que você está aqui, não deixe de ler as duas fics maravilhosas da minha amiga Buffy Halliwell, ou B: "Anos Incríveis" e "Between the Darkness". AH... e também podem ler "Encontros" e "Reencontros", da Fabi e da Andrea...  
  
Quero aproveitar esse último pedacinho e mandar um beijo pra todos os escritores do fanfiction.net, principalmente os dessa seção. E pensar que até pouco tempo atrás só tinha meia dúzia de fics da Saz aqui... Beijinhos para a Saz, Andrea, Fabi, B, e todas as outras que eu não consigo lembrar agora, mas que merecem... 


	9. Preparações

Nota importante: Esse capítulo está sendo postado sem revisão. Assim que minha sis B me responder, com as possíveis correções, irei re-postar o capítulo... se preciso for.  
  
Sol e Lua  
  
O Baile de Halloween era o assunto predileto dos alunos de Hogwart. E na Grifinória não era diferente. Segunda-feira, no café da manhã, além das discussões sobre as aulas da semana, vários alunos em todas as mesas discutiam animados planos para o próximo sábado.  
  
- Seria ótimo se o baile fosse aberto para os alunos do segundo ano, não? Eu adoraria poder participar da festa...  
  
Lílian dizia empolgada, enquanto passava geléia num pedaço de torrada. Thiago apenas balançava a cabeça, concordando com tudo o que a garota falava, mas sem prestar real atenção. Seu olhar preocupado passeava entre os seus amigos. Apesar do sucesso da última peça que eles haviam pregado na Sonserina, Sirius estava extremamente irritado. O fato de ele estar quase esfaqueando o pão à sua frente deixava isso claro. Remo também era outro que estava perturbado, só que mais triste do que qualquer outra coisa. No momento, ele nem se encontrava na mesa. Havia decido cedo para comer, e subido para a biblioteca logo em seguida, intrigando e preocupando mais ainda seus amigos. O único que não parecia nem aí para nada era Pedro, que comia a terceira tigela de cereais.  
  
- Está certo que eu não trouxe nenhuma veste especial para a ocasião, mas com certeza eu conseguiria enfeitiçar uma das minhas vestes normais para isso... seria perfeito...  
  
Mentalmente, Thiago repassava o dia anterior em sua mente, enquanto Lílian parava de falar por um minuto, mordendo a torrada. Os olhos azuis de Levana, cheio de fúria, enquanto a garota dizia as últimas palavras não saiam da sua mente. "Monstro...". Remo ficara petrificado depois daquilo. Thiago tinha certeza de que as palavras da garota foram desferidas de propósito. E isso só podia significar uma coisa: ela sabia da verdadeira natureza de seu amigo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma cotovelada no seu braço direito. Pedro olhava um pouco apavorado para ele.  
  
- Thiago... Acho melhor você prestar atenção à conversa...  
  
Ao olhar para a sua frente, ele deu de cara com uma Lílian furiosa o encarando. Parecia que ela estava falando com ele... apesar dele não estar escutando nada. Corando bruscamente, ele escondeu o rosto atrás de uma torrada.  
  
- Desculpa Lílian... eu estava pensando...  
  
Lílian pareceu acalmar um pouco, mas não o suficiente. Ela olhou para os três garotos a sua volta e balançou a cabeça negativamente, irritada.  
  
- Qual o problema de vocês hoje?  
  
Sirius, ao ouvir a pergunta, enfiou com força a faca de manteiga no pão, chamando toda a atenção. Um sorriso maroto surgia em seus lábios.  
  
- O problema é que temos que arranjar um jeito de entrarmos no baile no sábado...  
  
Lílian já não parecia mais irritada. Ela olhava para ele, sem entender nada. Baixando a voz para que só eles pudessem escutar, Sirius continuou.  
  
- Eu tenho um plano para nos vingarmos daquela Grimshaw... e durante o baile vai ser perfeito...  
  
Lílian novamente estava furiosa, olhando para Sirius.  
  
- Já vão aprontar de novo? E justo no baile? Pra começar, ela é do primeiro ano... qual a chance dela estar num baile aberto apenas para alunos do terceiro ano em diante?  
  
- Primeiro, ela pode ir se for convidada por alguém mais velho... e as chances disso são enormes, levando em conta o irmão dela... Que garota do primeiro ano não gostaria de ir ao baile? Aposto que ela faria qualquer coisa para...  
  
Lílian não se deu por vencida.  
  
- Mas ela não parece tão socialmente ativa assim na Sonserina. A gente quase sempre a vê sozinha pelo castelo... ela não parece o tipo de garota que faria de tudo por um baile...  
  
Sirius deu uma bufada, um pouco irritado. Conversas com Lílian sempre geravam o mesmo efeito nele.  
  
- Mas ela não deixa de ser uma Grimshaw... e uma Sonserina... E boatos são de que o irmão dela quer que ela vá ao baile com um colega dele... Resumindo... as chances do meu plano dar certo são realmente grandes...  
  
Lílian balançou a cabeça, contrariada.  
  
- Eu sou totalmente contra... e aposto que se Remo estivesse aqui ele diria a mesma coisa... vocês pretendem colocar ele nesse plano idiota?  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente e baixou mais ainda o tom da voz.  
  
- Nós estamos fazendo isso pelo Remo - e olhando para Lílian - nós temos nossos motivos... A garota balançou mais ainda a cabeça, derrotada e totalmente contrariada.  
  
- Vocês que sabem. Eu não quero mesmo fazer parte disso... cansei de tentar impedir vocês de fazerem coisas estúpidas. Se quiserem continuar causando problemas por aí, façam isso sozinhos e me deixem fora disso...  
  
Dizendo isso, ela se levantou e saiu do salão. Thiago olhava apreensivo para a garota. Sirius deu de ombro, murmurando um "como se eu pretendesse te chamar para o plano em primeiro lugar..." antes de continuar, em voz baixa, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
- Tiago... nós vamos precisar de sua capa da invisibilidade...  
  
***  
  
Na mesa da Sonserina...  
  
- Vamos lá Adrian, você já escolheu quem vai levar para o baile? - Ethan Sawyer, quintanista da Sonserina, olhava para o amigo maliciosamente. - Ou será que dessa vez o grande Grimshaw está sem par?  
  
- Adrian Grimshaw que consegue qualquer garota? Duvido que ele fique sem par... - Blake Meiers disse, seriamente.  
  
Adrian lançou um olhar cortante para os garotos a sua frente. Na realidade ele não havia pensado em quem levar para o baile... Ou tão pouco havia perdido tanto tempo pensando no baile. "Qual o seu problema, Adrian?" Ele começou a pensar, voltando sua atenção para o prato de cereais na sua frente. "É só um maldito baile... e você tem que manter sua aparência..." Ele olhou em volta na mesa da Sonserina, selecionando algumas possíveis garotas. "Isso vai ser fácil. Afinal Blake está certo... eu posso conseguir qualquer garota da Sonserina... elas só pensam em poder, mesmo..." Seu olhar de repente caiu sobre uma das garotas do primeiro ano. Sarah Tamman. Ele franziu as sombrancelhas.  
  
Ethan percebeu a mudança de expressão de Adrian e seguiu seu olhar. Com um sorriso malicioso ele também observou Sarah. "Qualquer garota, não?"  
  
- Eu aposto que você não consegue qualquer garota da Sonserina! Que tal?  
  
Adrian olhou Ethan, desconfiado.  
  
- Está duvidando da minha capacidade, Ethan?  
  
Ethan mantinha o olhar malicioso, o que trazia mais desconfiança para Adrian.  
  
- Não da sua capacidade. Mas da sua coragem...  
  
Adrian agora olhava com ódio para o amigo, sem poder negar a aposta.  
  
- O que você está tramando, Ethan?  
  
- Não estou tramando nada - o garoto disse, simplesmente - só estava pensando se você teria coragem de convidar Sarah Tamman para o baile...  
  
"O que?" Adrian olhava boquiaberto para o amigo. "Eu? Convidando uma sangue- ruim? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira..." Mas ao olhar para o sorriso malicioso de Ethan, Adrian tinha certeza de que o amigo estava falando sério.  
  
- O que eu ganho a convidando para o baile?  
  
- Nosso respeito e a companhia de uma garota linda? - Ethan arriscou, mas ao olhar para a expressão pouco amigável de Adrian, resolveu reformular a resposta. - Ok... se você realmente se rebaixar a isso, eu faço todas as suas tarefas de Astronomia pelos próximos dois meses... mas se você não conseguir, você vai ter que fazer todas as minhas redações de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas pelos próximos dois meses...  
  
Adrian repassava a aposta em sua mente. Valeria a pena 'se rebaixar' ao ponto de convidar uma sangue-ruim para o baile? Ele olhava Sarah, sentada no canto da mesa da sonserina, sozinha. "Ok, ela é bonita... e deve ter algum motivo para aquele chapéu estúpido ter colocado ela na Sonserina... Além do mais, não posso deixar o maldito do Ethan me chamar de covarde na frente de todos dessa maneira."  
  
Antes que ele pudesse se arrepender, Adrian estendeu a mão para Ethan.  
  
- Aceito o desafio, Ethan. Sábado que vem, Sarah Tamman será minha companhia para o baile. E você passará os próximos meses trabalhando pra mim em todas as tarefas de Astronomia...  
  
Ethan apertou a mão de Adrian, ainda com o sorriso malicioso.  
  
- Veremos...  
  
*****  
  
Ufa... finalmente terminei esse cap. E olha que ficou pequeno... Eu sei que demorei pra postar. Peço desculpas a todos. Mas estive pensando em reformular Sol e Lua, só que estava ficando muito complicado, cheio de bloqueios... finalmente, atendendo os pedidos da minha sis B, resolvi continuar a história como está, e fazendo as mudanças que eu planejei aos poucos, durante o caminho. Assim sendo, apenas 1 mês depois dela ter implorado pra que eu continuasse escrevendo a fic, estou postando o nono capítulo.  
  
Não pretendo parar de escrever Sol e Lua (nem nenhum dos meus outros fics, já deixo avisado), mas eu tenho esse pequeno defeito de morder mais do que consigo engolir... e por isso, estou cheia de coisas pra escrever/fazer... mas tenham um pouco de paciência... please...  
  
Outra coisa... sei também que o fic parece meio parado... mas vou tentar adiantar as coisas nos próximos capítulos... Só queria dar uma boa base nos meus personagens...  
  
Beijos Harue-chan 


	10. Verdades

Capítulo Revisado.  
  
Beijos para todos os leitores fiéis. E fiquem tranqüilos. O cap. 11 está em andamento, com mais Adrian (para alegria das fãs do "príncipe da Sonserina" ^_^;) e finalmente, o tão atrasado baile...  
  
Amélia... eu realmente tenho que parar de torturar leitores... É divertido, mas eu também sou leitora, e sofro na mão da escritora e minha mentora MarcelleßHalliwell. Foi ela quem me ensinou tudo sobre torturar leitores...  
  
Sol e Lua  
  
10. Verdades e dúvidas  
  
Todos os professores estavam tendo dificuldades em manter os alunos interessados nas aulas durante a semana antes do baile. Todos estavam ansiosos demais para ficarem quietos nas salas. Na sexta-feira, praticamente todos os professores (até mesmo a Professora Minerva) haviam liberados os alunos nas aulas da tarde.  
  
No final da última aula da manhã, os alunos guardavam o material, animados. Levana estava louca pra sair dali e ficar num canto só para ela. Desde a última discussão, ela e Sarah não se falavam mais, não que isso realmente incomodasse ela. O que realmente a incomodava era Narcisa e suas amigas. Todos os dias a garota fazia questão de ir conversar com Levana, tentando ganhar caminho até Adrian - ou melhor, até o baile.  
  
- Oi Levana. Posso conversar com você?  
  
Aparentemente ela não havia arrumado o material rápido o suficiente para sair correndo da sala. Narcisa estava parada, atrás dela, com um sorriso sorrateiro no rosto. Como um rato pronto para atacar o queijo. Levana respirou fundo e tentou não demonstrar inimizade, ao invés disso, ela sorriu.  
  
- Claro Narcisa! O que foi?  
  
"Cínica... como se você não soubesse qual o assunto..." Levana começou a andar para fora da sala, acompanhando a colega.  
  
- É que imagino que você deve saber melhor sobre isso do que qualquer outro da escola...  
  
- Isso o que? - Levana fingiu interesse.  
  
- Bem... seu irmão. Não ouvi falar dele indo com alguém ainda... Você sabe se ele está livre?  
  
Levana evitou fazer uma cara de nojo. "Desde quando eu vou deixar uma garota como você chegar perto do meu irmão?" Ela balança a cabeça negativamente, fingindo desapontamento.  
  
- Pra falar a verdade, meu irmão não me disse nada. Acho que ele prefere compartilhar esse tipo de coisa com os amigos dele, ao invés de vir falar comigo... Mas duvido que ele esteja sozinho ainda... Ele deve estar indo com alguma das garotas do quinto ano...  
  
Nenhuma das duas percebia uma terceira garota andando atrás delas, escutando a conversa. Assim que Narcisa se separou de Levana, Sarah viu sua chance. Calmamente, como quem não quer nada, ela encostou a mão no ombro da garota na frente, com um sorriso triunfante.  
  
- Eu sei quem Adrian vai levar para o baile...  
  
Levana olhou primeiramente espantada para Sarah, mas logo seu rosto mostrava um certo desprezo.  
  
- Até parece...  
  
Sarah sorriu. Levana olhava mais desconfiada para Sarah. O riso no rosto da outra garota só a deixava mais nervosa...  
  
- É sério. Por que eu iria mentir sobre isso?  
  
- Então quem é?  
  
- Eu...  
  
A reação de Levana foi a esperada pela Sarah. A garota quase derrubou os livros que carregava na mão, olhando mais espantada ainda. O rosto dela estava vermelho.  
  
- Há. Claro. Boa piada, Sarah... Como se meu irmão...  
  
- ...fosse convidar uma sangue-ruim pra festa... - Sarah terminou a frase, com um riso cínico - Mas é a verdade. Por que não pergunta pro seu irmãozinho? Na verdade, até fico surpresa de você não estar sabendo... Afinal, você é a queridinha dele, não?  
  
Ao ver que Levana só se limitava a olhar para ela com um misto de raiva e dúvida, Sarah sorriu e saiu andando na frente.  
  
- Só achei que você gostaria de saber da companhia do seu irmão...  
  
Levana continuou parada por uns minutos, absorvendo tudo o que a outra garota havia dito. O sorriso cínico, a superioridade, tudo o que ela havia falado deixava Levana ainda mais nervosa. Ainda desconfiada, só havia uma coisa a fazer: procurar Adrian e tirar a limpo toda essa história.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Levana entrou na biblioteca apressada. Ela já havia procurado por toda a masmorra e no salão principal, e mesmo assim não tinha visto nenhum sinal do irmão. Numa última tentativa desesperada dentro do castelo, antes de sair para os jardins e campo de quadribol, só restava mesmo a biblioteca.  
  
Para sua surpresa, o local estava praticamente vazio, exceto pela Madame Pierce e por um aluno da Grifinória, escrevendo um enorme pergaminho.  
  
"Por Merlin. Por que eu tenho que encontrar justo Remo Lupin?". Ela se virou e voltou em direção à porta, antes que o garoto pudesse perceber a presença dela ali. Mas antes de sair da biblioteca, uma idéia cruzou a sua mente. Tinha alguma coisa de estranha naquela cena. Com calma, ela voltou para observar novamente o garoto.  
  
Remo estava realmente concentrado na sua redação. Uma pilha de livros ao seu lado estava aberta em páginas estratégicas. O garoto só tirava o olhar do pergaminho para ler alguma página de um dos livros. Suspirando fundo, Levana se aproximou da mesa onde ele estava. Isso chamou a atenção de Remo, que levantou a cabeça, olhando surpreso para a garota. Levana cruzou os braços, olhando séria para ele.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho? Onde estão os outros garotos? Pensei que você e eles fossem inseparáveis.  
  
Remo deu de ombros, abaixando o livro que estava em sua mão.  
  
- Na realidade, não faço a mínima idéia. Eles parecem estar me ignorando nos últimos dias...  
  
Levana percebeu algo que parecia tristeza na voz do garoto, mas tentou manter a seriedade, em vão.  
  
- Você acha que eles descobriram sobre... você sabe... seu segredo?  
  
Remo percebeu um leve tom de preocupação na voz da garota, o que o deixou intrigado.  
  
- Eles já sabem sobre isso desde o final do ano passado... A propósito. Por que você não está me evitando agora?  
  
Levana pode sentir o rosto ficando vermelho. Irritada, ela deu de ombros.  
  
- Por que me deu vontade. Qual o problema?  
  
- Qual o problema? Você que não dirigiu uma palavra boa pra mim desde que veio a Hogwarts...  
  
O garoto soltou uma leve risada, vendo a pose e o desconforto dela. Levana só ficou mais irritada ainda com a risada dele, o que fez ela explodir de raiva. Sem se importar com o local, e com o olhar da Madame Pince, ela começou a falar em um tom de voz mais alto do que pretendia.  
  
- EU tenho te evitado? Você ignorou minha existência nos últimos anos! Pensei que fossemos amigos! Eu morri de preocupação naquela noite! Morri de preocupação muitas noites seguintes, sem ouvir uma notícia sua! Pensei que você tivesse morrido depois daquele ataque! Fiquei sabendo meses depois, pelo meu irmão, que você estava vivo! Fiquei arrasada! Por que você nunca respondeu minhas cartas? É por que você me odeia? É por que você me culpa pelo o que aconteceu naquela noite?  
  
Ela começou a sentir lágrimas chegando até seus olhos, e antes que elas pudessem cair, ela saiu da biblioteca correndo, ignorando o olhar perplexo de Remo e a bronca da bibliotecária.  
  
Remo permaneceu parado, olhando para onde a garota havia estado alguns segundos antes. "Eu a culpo? Eu nunca respondi uma carta dela? Essa garota está ficando louca...". Sem entender nada do que ela havia dito, ele se virou pedindo desculpas à Madame Pierce antes de se sentar e continuar os estudos. Mas por mais que ele tentasse concentrar na tarefa, as palavras da garota continuavam em sua mente.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Levana estava fazendo o maior esforço possível para que as lágrimas não começassem a cair enquanto ela estivesse no meio do corredor - e tão perto ainda da biblioteca - que ela mal via o caminho. Ela só percebeu o irmão na frente dela quando praticamente trombou com ele, quase sendo derrubada no chão, com a diferença de tamanho. Por sorte Adrian estava sozinho.  
  
- Levana? O que aconteceu?  
  
O rosto da garota ainda estava vermelho, mas as lágrimas já não teimavam mais em querer cair. Ela não podia mostrar que estava tão abalada para o irmão. Ela forçou um sorriso, obviamente falso.  
  
- Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe.  
  
Adrian olhou para ela sério, como ele sempre fazia quando percebia que ela não estava falando a verdade. Ele sempre conseguia ler através dela, não importando o quanto ela se esforçasse para esconder. "Eu sou tão transparente assim?", ela pensou, frustrada.  
  
- É óbvio que é alguma coisa, Levana. O que aconteceu?  
  
Ela ficou nervosa, e ele percebeu que não iria conseguir tirar nada dela naquele estado. Seja o que fosse, ele iria ter que descobrir mais tarde. Levana achou que o momento era ideal para mudar de assunto.  
  
- Não é nada! Eu queria falar com você sobre o baile...  
  
Adrian soltou uma risada alta, genuína. Ele não esperava que ela fosse tocar justamente nesse assunto.  
  
- Está tão desesperada assim pra tocar nesse assunto? Você tem fugido de mim e do baile a semana inteira...  
  
Ela fez um gesto com o mão, desfazendo o que o irmão havia dito.  
  
- Não. Eu realmente quero saber se os boatos são verdadeiros. Você está indo com a Sarah Tamman para o baile?  
  
Adrian viu a expressão contrariada no rosto da irmã. "Acho que posso me aproveitar da situação..." Com um olhar maroto, ele se fez de desentendido.  
  
- Não digo que sim, nem que não.  
  
Levana abriu a boca, indignada. "Então é verdade!"  
  
- Mas por que, Adrian? Ela é uma sangue-ruim! E foi você quem me ensinou tudo o que eu sei hoje sobre sangue-ruins... Foi você que passou os últimos anos me dizendo pra nunca me juntar com uma sangue-ruim!  
  
Adrian continuou o seu jogo, se divertindo com a contrariedade da irmã. Ele pensou um minuto, olhando par o teto, como se analisasse a pergunta da garota. Com um sorriso maroto, ele se virou novamente para ela.  
  
- Eu conto meus motivos se você for para o baile com o Ethan. O idiota demorou tanto para decidir com quem ele iria, que as melhores garotas já foram convidadas. Ele até pensou na possibilidade de chamar a Narcisa de novo, tamanho o desespero dele. Quando ele falou que iria te chamar, eu ri da cara dele, sabendo que você nunca iria aceitar. Mas agora até que não parece uma má idéia, não é?  
  
A cara de indignação de Levana era ainda maior. Ela olhava com uma mistura de raiva e nojo para o irmão. E uma dose de surpresa. Ela não imaginava o quão baixo o irmão poderia ser.  
  
- Adrian, isso é chantagem! Eu não vou cair nessa! Vou perguntar para o Ethan mesmo. Com certeza ele sabe sobre os motivos que fizeram você convidar uma sangue-ruim para o baile.  
  
Adrian deu de ombros.  
  
- Ele vai fazer a mesma chantagem com você.  
  
- E o Blake?  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.  
  
- Ele tem medo demais de mim para te falar algo.  
  
Levana mordeu os lábios. A imagem dela indo para o baile com Ethan Sawyer era horripilante. Ethan não era um garoto feio, pelos padrões da Sonserina. Ele era alto e esbelto, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Mas o olhar e o sorriso sempre cínicos destorciam suas feições. Levana se arrepiou, mas não via outra alternativa. Ela queria saber os motivos daquilo. "Eu me livro do Ethan mais tarde".  
  
- Está bem. Eu vou para o baile com o Ethan. Agora você pode me falar por que diabos convidou Sarah Tamman?  
  
A expressão derrotada no rosto de Levana trouxe um sorriso no rosto de Adrian. Não importava naquele momento que aquela era a irmã que ele sempre protegia, e sempre iria proteger. Ele havia ganhado uma discussão, e isso trazia mais prazer a ele do que qualquer sorriso da irmã. Isso mostrava quem era o mais forte. "E vou mostrar amanhã para o Ethan quem é mais poderoso. Eu vou ganhar essa aposta e ele vai ser meu escravo pelos próximos dois meses..."  
  
- Uma aposta. Duvidaram que eu pudesse convidá-la, eu aceitei.  
  
Ele disse simples, sorrindo da expressão da irmã. Levana tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Adrian olhou orgulhoso dela. Sejam lá quais fossem os planos da garota, ela sentia que tinha uma carta na manga, algo que a colocava acima da pessoa que ela iria enfrentar. "O primeiro passo para testar o gostinho da vitória."  
  
Levana deixou o irmão e correu para o dormitório da Sonserina. Ela tinha certeza de que Sarah Tamman estaria lá, estudando. O quarto era praticamente o único lugar onde a garota ficava sozinha e em paz.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Adrian, com um sorriso no rosto, viu a irmã saindo e virando o corredor. Mas na sua mente ele ainda via a expressão que Levana tinha quando ele a encontrou. Algo a havia perturbado. E mesmo que ele tivesse fingido esquecer, a dúvida do que tinha acontecido com ela ainda permanecia.  
  
Pensando nisso, ele entrou na biblioteca, imaginando ser de lá que ela tivesse saído. Assim que ele viu quem estava lá dentro, não tinha mais motivos para a dúvida. Era óbvio que o mesmo garoto que a tivesse perturbado anos atrás iria continuar perturbando-a.  
  
Com passos largos, ele se dirigiu até a mesa onde Remo Lupin estava. E da mesma maneira que a irmã antes, ele também não ligou para o olhar severo da bibliotecária. Com o rosto vermelho de raiva, ele pegou o garoto pela gola das vestes. Remo tinha uma expressão assustada e tentava se soltar o rapaz mais velho, em vão. Adrian mantinha o punho firme.  
  
- Você não vai mais se aproximar da minha irmã, falar com ela ou magoá-la novamente. Entendeu, "monstro"? Tente chegar perto dela de novo que eu não vou deixar barato...  
  
Adrian sussurrou, com os dentes cerrados. Ele soltou o garoto mais novo, jogando-o na cadeira e lançando um olhar maldoso para a bibliotecária. Madame Pierce continuava olhando-o severamente, mas não fez nada além de murmurar um "jovens" ao ver que o garoto saia da biblioteca. Remo permaneceu sentado, olhando para a porta, arrumando a gola da própria veste sem entender mais nada.  
  
"Primeiro ela, agora ele." Desistindo de tentar se concentrar novamente na tarefa, Remo arrumou o material e saiu da biblioteca.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Assim que Levana entrou no dormitório, encontrou o lugar vazio. Mas a cortina de Sarah estava fechada, e ela podia ouvir barulhos do lado de dentro. Ela se aproximou da cama da garota, dando uma leve tossida. Nenhuma resposta. Ela chamou pelo nome da colega de quarto. Também nenhuma resposta. Impaciente, ela abriu a cortina com violência. Sarah nem se mexeu com o movimento, se limitando a virar a página do livro que estava lendo.  
  
- Tamman, eu estava te chamando, não escutou?  
  
Sarah fechou o livro e colocou na cabeceira da sua cama, com calma. Ela mal olhou para a colega de quarto.  
  
- O que você quer?  
  
- Conversar com você. Depois da nossa... conversa mais cedo, achei que faltaram ser ditas algumas coisas...  
  
Levana dizia tudo casualmente, como quem não quer nada. Sarah resolveu entrar no jogo da garota.  
  
- O que faltou ser dito? Que eu não mereço ir com seu irmão? Que eu não devia nem chegar perto de um dos grandes Grimshaw?  
  
Sarah viu com satisfação que Levana começava a ficar irritada, por mais que a outra garota tentasse esconder.  
  
- Você está se achando a máxima por estar indo com meu irmão para o baile, não? - Levana viu Sarah dar de ombros.- Por acaso você faz idéia do porque meu irmão convidou justo você para o baile?  
  
- Eu tenho uma idéia ou outra... - Sarah disse calmamente, olhando para cima. Ela estava se divertindo vendo a outra garota perdendo aos pouco a paciência.  
  
- Uma aposta! Duvidaram que meu irmão fosse se rebaixar tanto a ponto de convidar uma sangue-ruim para a festa... Esse foi o motivo dele ter te convidado.  
  
Levana olhava para a garota com um ar de triunfo. Mas para sua surpresa, a expressão no rosto da colega não parecia chocada, ou triste, nem nada do gênero. Sarah sorria.  
  
- Grimshaw. Você é tão infantil. Eu já sabia da aposta...  
  
- Sabia? - Levana tinha uma expressão de espanto misturado com dúvida, o que fez Sarah rir.  
  
- Aquele amigo loirinho do Adrian veio falar comigo ontem de manhã. Acho que ele queria que eu ficasse revoltada, assim como você, e desistisse de ir para o baile... Até parece...  
  
Levana mantinha a expressão espantada. Ela julgara Sarah erroneamente, e agora começava a perceber isso. "Existe realmente uma razão para ela estar na Sonserina afinal de contas..."  
  
- Você é igualzinha a Narcisa e as amigas dela!  
  
O tom acusatório na voz de Levana só fez Sarah rir mais ainda.  
  
- Eu nunca disse que não era. Diferente de você...  
  
Levana apertou os olhos, ameaçadoramente.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Exatamente o que você entendeu! - a voz de Sarah demonstrava mais raiva agora. - Você finge ser diferente, não querendo se juntar a elas. Você se sentiu ofendida quando eu disse que você se achava superior... Mas a verdade é que você se acha superior a elas... e a mim... Isso a torna igualzinha a elas!  
  
Sarah se virou e saiu do dormitório. Levana sentiu o peso das palavras da outra garota pesando no silêncio do dormitório. "Imbecil...". Ela pensou, com raiva, sentindo lágrimas chegando aos olhos. "Mimada Imbecil." E por alguns momentos, ela não sabia se as palavras em sua mente eram dirigidos à Sarah ou a ela mesma.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Naquela noite, em um dos dormitórios masculinos da Grifinória, quatro garotos estavam sentados em suas camas, conversando baixo. Remo Lupin contava para Tiago e Pedro sobre Levana Grimshaw. Como eles se conheceram. E como ela sumiu de sua vida depois da mordida. Tiago balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.  
  
- Sabia que tinha algum motivo para ela ter ido para a Sonserina.  
  
Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentindo a necessidade de proteger a garota.  
  
- Ela era uma criança. Não a culpo por ter ficado assustada.  
  
- Você era uma criança! Que teve que viver com isso durante todo esse tempo! - Sirius disse, irritado pela calma do amigo. - Não entendo como você ainda defende ela...  
  
Remo parou por um minuto, lembrando das palavras da garota na biblioteca. Ela realmente parecia magoada. "Com alguma coisa que eu fiz..." Ele balançou a cabeça, livrando a mente desse pensamento.  
  
- É só que... - ele disse, meio inseguro. - Ela veio falar comigo hoje, enquanto eu estava sozinho na biblioteca...  
  
- Ela foi falar com você? Por que? O que ela disse?  
  
A voz de Sirius parecia enojada com a simples idéia de Levana Grimshaw dirigindo palavras à algum dos seus amigos. Ainda mais com Remo Lupin. Seu espírito protetor dizia para tomar cuidado com essa garota. "Ela só vai causar mais sofrimento para o Remo...". Com esse pensamento, Sirius nem escutou direito a narrativa de Remo sobre o encontro na biblioteca, e nem mesmo perceber que o amigo omitira a ameaça de Adrian.  
  
- Eu fico imaginando se não tem mais por trás disso tudo. Quero dizer. Ela disse que eu nunca respondi as cartas dela. Ela que nunca me escreveu, nem respondeu minhas cartas... E ela parecia realmente magoada com a hipótese de eu a culpar pelo o que aconteceu comigo, como se eu a odiasse. Eu achei que ela me odiava, não o contrário...  
  
Remo estava pensativo, assim como Tiago. Pedro apenas ouvia a história, se sentindo aliviado pelo fato dos amigos não se aproximarem mais ainda da família Grimshaw. Assim como todas as grandes famílias da Sonserina, Os Grimshaw também traziam arrepios a ele.  
  
Sirius, no entanto, fez pouco caso. Nada que o amigo dissesse iria fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia sobre Levana Grimshaw. "Continuo afirmando. Ela só o deixa cada vez mais confuso e triste." Com o plano para o dia seguinte em mente, ele foi se deitar, sinalizando um sinal positivo para Tiago e Pedro, mas sem que Remo visse. "O plano ainda está de pé." Ele movimentou os lábios, para que os amigos entendessem. Tiago balançou a cabeça, incerto. Mas a imagem de Levana chamando um dos seus melhores amigos de "monstro" o fez mudar de idéia. O plano daria certo. E Levana iria pagar.  
  
~*~*~ 


	11. O Baile 1

Sol e Lua  
  
11. O Baile 1  
  
Levana rodopiou em frente ao espelho. Seu longo vestido roxo-escuro rodopiando junto.  
  
- Ficou maravilhoso, Levana!  
  
Ela de um sorriso falso enquanto Diana a observava com inveja. Não do vestido simples, mas sim pelo fato de ter sido a única garota do primeiro ano que não iria para o baile. "Eu trocaria de lugar com ela se pudesse" Levana pensou, lembrando-se do acordo que tinha feito com o irmão. Ela sabia que nada iria conseguir impedi-la de ir para o baile se Adrian Grimshaw quisesse ela lá.  
  
- A cor do vestido destaca seus olhos.  
  
O sorriso de Diana também era falso. Levana olhou novamente para o espelho, sentindo uma súbita raiva pelo vestido, que sua mãe havia mandado naquela manhã. Adrian tinha escrito no dia anterior para a mãe, contando sobre o baile e não dando chances para que Levana desistisse da idéia. O longo tinha sido feito as pressas pela própria Sra. Grimshaw, mas isso não impediu a perfeição das vestes. As palavras alegres na carta de sua mãe foi a única coisa que a impediu de rasgar o vestido em mil pedaços e se trancar no quarto.  
  
- Acho que Sawyer está te esperando na sala comunal...  
  
A voz da outra garota estava cheia de entusiasmo e inveja. Levana sentiu seu estômago revirar ao ouvir o nome do seu companheiro.  
  
- Pelo visto você já está pronta para o grande baile... Belo vestido.  
  
Diana e Levana se viraram para a porta para ver a dona da voz. Sarah entrava no quarto calmamente. Levana olhou abismada para a colega. O vestido azul-celeste fazia curvas e deslizava suavemente pelo corpo da garota. Sarah definitivamente não parecia uma garota de 11 anos. Novamente o estômago de Levana revirou e a vontade de rasgar o vestido re-surgiu. No entanto ela apenas balançou a cabeça, dando um leve sorriso.  
  
- Seu irmão e o amigo dele já estão nos esperando lá embaixo.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
A resposta de Levana foi tão seca e ríspida que espantou Diana. Ela estava acostumada com palavras cínicas e hipócritas na Sonserina. Até mesmo desprezo, pelos alunos das outras casas. Mas ela não esperava ver tão abertamente algum desgosto por parte de Levana. Com um sorriso malicioso escondido, ela se retirou do quarto, deixando as duas colegas acabarem de se arrumar.  
  
Um silêncio caiu no aposento. Levana continuava olhando para o espelho, tentando fingir que a outra garota não estava no quarto. Aquilo não podia ser pior do que descer e encarar Ethan Sawyer. Sarah manejava a varinha, tentando prender seu cabelo, mas sem grandes sucessos. Levana olhou divertida a tentativa frustrada da garota.  
  
- Está difícil aí, sangue-ruim?  
  
- Cala a boca, Levana.  
  
Sarah jogou irritada a varinha em cima da cama, resolvendo arranjar o penteado de maneira manual. Com um pouco mais de tempo que ela pretendia, ela prendeu seus longos cabelos num elegante arranjo, deixando alguns fios ondulados descerem até a altura do ombro e alongando ainda mais seu pescoço. Com um sorriso, ela se olhou no espelho.  
  
Levana, no entanto, olhou frustrada para o próprio reflexo no espelho. Ela não era que nem Sarah. Não tinha o mesmo porte e estatura que a outra garota. Somente seus olhos e seu nome se destacavam na sua constituição pequena. Nem mesmo o penteado, que ela tinha feito magicamente com a ajuda de Diana, se destacava tanto quanto os longos cachos de Sarah. Com uma ponta de raiva e inveja, ela se virou em direção da porta com um movimento um pouco mais brusco do que devia. O som de um rasgo no vestido foi seguido de uma batida impaciente do outro lado da porta.  
  
- Levana! Tamman! Vocês estão prontas?  
  
Levana bufou ao olhar para o rasgo na bainha do vestido, e seu rosto ficou vermelho ao se virar para a porta fechada.  
  
- Adrian! Aqui é o dormitório feminino! Você não devia estar aqui!  
  
- Frescuras. Não estou fazendo nada de errado do lado de fora do quarto. Só quero saber se vocês pretendem descer ainda hoje para o baile.  
  
A voz impaciente do garoto do outro lado da porta só serviu para deixar Levana ainda mais furiosa. Sarah abriu a porta, deixando que o garoto entrasse.  
  
- Nós estamos quase prontas. Só aconteceu um pequeno acidente.  
  
- Que acidente? - o garoto olhou surpreso para a companheira, temendo que ela fosse desistir de ir para o baile ou qualquer coisa parecida. Levana bufou novamente, irritada.  
  
- Não comigo, mas com sua irmã.  
  
Levana se sentou na cama, para olhar melhor o rasgo no vestido. Com o rosto vermelho, ela olhou do vestido para o irmão.  
  
- Eu não vou para descer com o vestido rasgado!  
  
Adrian olhou para o vestido primeiro, depois para a irmã, desconfiado.  
  
- Isso foi proposital, Levana? Eu sei que você não está tão entusiasmada com o baile, mas rasgar o vestido que a mamãe fez... isso é demais.  
  
- Eu não queria rasgar o vestido! Foi sem querer!  
  
Levana tinha a expressão realmente triste. Não por estar quase perdendo o baile, mas já imaginando o desapontamento que sua mãe iria sentir ao descobrir sobre o vestido.  
  
- Então arrume, - Adrian disse simplesmente.  
  
- Adrian... eu não sei costurar... com ou sem mágica...  
  
Levana olhava para o irmão cada vez mais irritada. Aquela noite tinha tudo pra piorar a cada minuto. Adrian virou os olhos, começando a ficar também irritado.  
  
- E o que você espera que eu faça? Você não quer que eu costure, não é?  
  
- Você podia tentar algo com a varinha! Eu não sei o que fazer! E é você que me quer ver no baile. Se o vestido continuar assim, eu não desço e ponto final!  
  
Levana cruzou os braços, com o rosto mais vermelho ainda. Adrian estava pronto para chutar o pé da cama quando Sarah se adiantou para perto da outra garota, se agachando ao lado do rasgo do vestido.  
  
- Accio kit de costura, - ela disse, apontando a varinha para sua bolsa que estava em cima da cama. Um estojo preto veio voando, pousando levemente na sua mão.  
  
- Onde você aprendeu isso, Tamman?  
  
Levana e Adrian olhavam espantados para a garota, que simplesmente deu de ombros.  
  
- O tempo que eu passo sendo ignorada por todos da Sonserina serve pelo menos pra estudar. Achei esse feitiço em um dos livros do quarto ano. Além do mais, se eu não fizesse nada, acho que a gente nunca sairia desse quarto. E eu quero ir para a festa.  
  
Rapidamente, enquanto falava, ela começou a costurar o vestido de Levana. Em poucos minutos, ela se levantava, olhando satisfeita para o trabalho concluído.  
  
- Só não está muito firme. Tente não fazer mais nenhum movimento brusco, ok?  
  
Levana se levantou, olhando para o vestido. Estava novamente perfeito. Corando, ela sorriu para Sarah.  
  
- Isso foi fantástico, - e após uma certa relutância adicionou em voz baixa - obrigada.  
  
Minutos depois o trio descia as escadas. Levana sentiu o estômago embrulhar novamente ao ver Ethan Sawyer a esperando no pé da escada. Adrian e Sarah continuaram andando, de braços dados para fora da sala comunal, enquanto Levana parava em frente ao garoto. Ethan mostrou um grande sorriso.  
  
- Levana, você está linda.  
  
A garota deu um leve sorriso, agradecendo com a cabeça. Ela tinha que parecer grata por estar sendo convidada para o baile. "Manter as aparências na escola" era o que Adrian sempre a ensinara.  
  
- Pronta para encantar a todos no salão?  
  
Ethan deu o braço para a garota, que aceitou com um sorriso. Ambos saíram e caminharam calmamente até o salão. Levana matinha o sorriso no rosto, e se limitava a concordar com a cabeça ao ouvir Ethan falando. Em sua mente ela só esperava que a noite terminasse logo.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Assim que Sarah entrou no salão principal, sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte. A decoração estava linda, com morcegos e abóboras falsas flutuando acima dos alunos. O céu estava estrelado e sem nuvens. Mas o que a deixou mais emocionada foram os olhares que ela recebia. Por onde Adrian a levava, pessoas abriam espaço para que eles passassem, ora amedrontados, ora espantados. Eles iam andando em direção às mesas que estavam postas nos cantos do salão, abrindo espaço para a pista de dança no centro.  
  
- Hey Blake, Narcisa.  
  
Adrian cumprimentou os colegas que estavam sentados em uma das mesas, puxando uma cadeira para que Sarah se sentasse. Blake tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto, enquanto Narcisa tinha uma expressão de tédio total. Sarah escondeu um riso ao perceber o olhar de surpresa na outra garota quando ela se sentou à mesa.  
  
- Olá Narcisa. - Sarah deu um sorriso divertido.  
  
- Tamman! Que surpresa te ver aqui! - Narcisa sorriu, falsamente.  
  
- Uou! Você realmente convidou a sangue-ruim para a festa! Adrian... isso foi...  
  
Mas Blake não teve chance de terminar a frase. Adrian se sentou de repente, lançando um olhar mortal para o colega. Blake engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar e se virando para a Narcisa.  
  
- Que tal irmos dançar?  
  
Narcisa, aliviada, se levantou e seguiu o companheiro para a pista de dança. Sarah não sabia se aquela expressão no rosto da garota era por finalmente estar fazendo algo de divertido ou por se ver livre da presença dela.  
  
- Desculpa pelo Blake... Ele tem o péssimo hábito de falar mais do que pensar, - Adrian disse, se virando para Sarah. De repente ele corou. Ele não havia olhado direito para ela antes. Com um sorriso, ele adicionou um tanto incerto. - Os olhares não foram a toa.  
  
Sarah se virou de repente para ele, sem entender. Mas ao ver a expressão no rosto do rapaz, ela deu um sorriso, corando levemente.  
  
- Você está linda, Tamman.  
  
- Obrigada... - Sarah desviou o olhar, se sentindo desconfortável. Aqueles olhos azuis fixos nela a estavam deixando sem ação. E uma coisa que ela não gostava era de ficar sem palavras.  
  
Por sorte, no momento seguinte ela olhou para a porta do Salão, se deparando com a colega que chegava, escoltada por Ethan Sawyer. Sarah olhou intrigada para a outra garota, esquecendo momentaneamente do garoto ao seu lado. Levana definitivamente não parecia com Adrian, tirando os olhos azuis. Enquanto o irmão sempre tentava se mostrar, querendo realmente aparecer e ser popular, ela preferia ficar quieta no seu canto. E ela tinha tudo também para ser popular.  
  
"Se ela quisesse..." Esse pensamento ficou guardado na mente de Sarah durante todo o baile. "Ela poderia ser a garota da Sonserina. Popular, rodeada de amigas e garotos. Simplesmente por ser um Grimshaw. Ela realmente se acha tão superior assim para ignorar tudo isso?" Olhando novamente para Levana e o modo como a garota se comportava perfeitamente entretida num ambiente social, Sarah começou a duvidar de sua suposição.  
  
- Ethan Sawyer é mais interessante que eu, por acaso?  
  
Sarah se virou para encontrar Adrian olhando curioso e brincalhão para ela. Ela deu um sorriso sincero em resposta. Por mais que Adrian conseguisse ser tão cínico e dissimulado quanto Ethan Sawyer, havia algo nele que o tornava mais verdadeiro que o amigo.  
  
- Eu estava olhando para sua irmã... Ela parece estar se divertindo.  
  
Adrian olhou para o casal. Ethan escoltava Levana para a pista de dança. A garota tinha um sorriso no rosto, e realmente parecia estar tendo os melhores momentos da sua vida. Adrian sorriu ao ver a irmã, se sentindo extremamente orgulhoso.  
  
- O dia que a Levana se divertir numa festa dessa eu torço para Grifinória. - Novamente o sorriso cínico apareceu no rosto do rapaz, mas o cinismo não alcançou seus olhos, que pareciam nebulosos - É aprendizado na família Grimshaw. Desde que eu me lembro por gente, nós fomos treinados a nos comportarmos em festas. "Sorria sempre. Nunca pareça aborrecido ou entediado.". Minha primeira festa na Mansão Grimshaw foi quando eu tinha três anos de idade. Levana teve o azar de começar mais cedo.  
  
Sarah esperou uma continuação da história, olhando curiosa para Adrian. No entanto, o garoto tinha o olhar fixo no infinito, como se lembrasse daquelas festas vividamente. O sorriso cínico tinha desaparecido. Mas o olhar havia escurecido mais ainda. Sarah resolveu não insistir em nada, deixando o companheiro mergulhar nas lembranças dele. Ela ficou quieta, apenas observando as pequenas mudanças que aconteciam na expressão do rapaz. Era quase hipnotizante o modo como um leve sorriso verdadeiro aparecia nos lábios do rapaz, para serem logo substituídos pelo mesmo olhar sombrio.  
  
De repente, como que se acordasse de um sonho, Adrian se virou para o lado, olhando para Sarah. Todos os traços de seu rosto mudados completamente. Novamente o sorriso superior estava estampado no seu rosto, e Sarah chegou a pensar ter imaginado ver algum vestígio de tristeza e alegria real naquela face. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela realmente via Adrian Grimshaw como ele mesmo. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava, sem saber o quanto estava errada sobre isso.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nota da Autora: Para não demorar demais com as atualizações do fanfic, resolvi cortar esse cap. Sim, ainda vai ter mais baile, e os marotos... O cap. 12 deve sair daqui a uma ou duas semanas, se a faculdade permitir... cruzem os dedos... ^_^; 


	12. O Baile 2

O Baile - Parte 2  
  
Sirius olhou para dentro do salão com raiva e nojo, indicando a pista de dança com a cabeça. Tiago olhou na direção que o amigo apontava e viu Levana Grimshaw dançando e sorrindo.  
  
- Eu disse que ela estaria se divertindo aqui.  
  
Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Por um momento eu já estava começando a acreditar no Remo e na Lílian. Não pensei mesmo que ela estaria aqui se divertindo... - ele interrompeu o pensamento, percebendo outro casal se dirigindo para a pista. Ele fez um movimento para Sirius. - E ela não parece ser a única...  
  
Sirius olhou, sem entender de início o que o amigo queria dizer, mas ao ver Sarah Tamman e Adrian Grimshaw entrando na pista de dança - o garoto com os braços em volta da cintura dela, a garota sorrindo abertamente - ele fechou os punhos.  
  
- Esses malditos Grimshaws... - ele disse, cerrando os dentes.  
  
Tiago segurou um riso, sem querer irritar mais ainda o amigo. Sirius sempre tentava parecer no controle de qualquer situação, mas como todo ser humano, ele tinha que aprender a perder de vez em quando. Ele olhou mais uma vez para dentro do salão antes de voltar a atenção para o amigo.  
  
- Ok. Estamos aqui, do lado de fora do castelo, congelando, debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Foi tudo o que você me adiantou sobre esse seu "plano". E agora?  
  
Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso, tirando um pequeno frasco com um líquido verde dentro.  
  
- Agora é hora da vingança.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meia hora depois, Tiago e Sirius entraram arfando na sala comunal da Grifinória, tentando segurar a risada que prendiam desde a entrada do salão principal. Assim que a passagem do quadro se fechou ambos caíram gargalhando em cima de um dos sofás, a capa da invisibilidade jogada no chão ao lado, esquecida.  
  
- Eu nunca pensei que o plano poderia dar certo... Mas admito que dessa vez você se superou, Sirius. Remo ficaria orgulhoso da sua astúcia... - Tiago riu, enxugando os olhos de lágrimas.  
  
- Também tive minhas dúvidas no início, Tiago... E por um momento achei que não íamos conseguir. Mas valeu a pena corrermos esse risco não? Você viu a cara dela? Dessa vez aquela Grimshaw teve o que mereceu... - Sirius também riu, enchendo o peito de orgulho, mas logo sua expressão ficou séria, fechando os punhos. - Pena que não conseguimos pegar o irmão dela...  
  
Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente, ficando também um pouco mais sério.  
  
- E a tal da Sarah Tamman. Você acha que ela falaria para alguém que nós...  
  
Mas Sirius interrompeu o amigo com um aceno vigoroso da cabeça.  
  
- Ela já poderia ter entregado a gente pela outra brincadeira. E você viu como ela também se divertiu com a peça... Confie em mim... Ela não vai nos entregar para 4nenhum dos professores.  
  
Tiago balançou a cabeça, meio relutante. Mas logo ele deu de ombros, abrindo um sorriso.  
  
- Mas onde você conseguiu aquela poção de transfiguração-parcial? Isso é coisa de sexto para sétimo ano. Você não é tão bom em poções assim...  
  
Sirius deu de ombros.  
  
- Mexi meus pauzinhos... - Ele deu um sorriso inocente que logo tirou mais risadas do amigo. - Ok... Consegui invadir o armário particular da professora Welch enquanto Remo tirava aquela dúvida na aula passada... Peguei a poção mais promissora para a festa... Está certo que fiquei em dúvida se devia pegar aquela ou a poção Alihotsy...  
  
- Realmente, escolha difícil. Ver aquela Grimshaw se contorcendo de cosquinhas ia ser divertido. Mas acho que uma Grimshaw com cara de buldogue foi melhor. Você viu a cara do parceiro de dança dela? Parecia que ia sair correndo de medo!  
  
Ambos caíram na gargalhada, sem nem mesmo perceber que alguém se aproximava.  
  
- O que vocês dois andaram aprontando?  
  
Ambos pularam de susto e se viraram correndo para encontrar Remo, sério, parado atrás do sofá deles. Um olhar para o rosto do amigo e eles sabiam que o amigo não ia aceitar brincadeiras e mentiras. Pedro estava logo atrás do amigo, temeroso da reação dos amigos.  
  
- Nada sério. - Sirius tentou, desviando o olhar.  
  
- Nada sério? Realmente? - Remo estreitou o olhar, se assemelhando a um lobo espreitando a presa. Pedro tremeu. - Então que história foi essa de "poção de transfiguração-parcial" e "uma Grimshaw com cara de buldogue"? - Ele disse, enfatizando as palavras e fazendo com que Sirius e Tiago engolissem em seco.  
  
Os amigos desviaram o olhar, sem dizer nada, mas olhando bravo com Pedro. A função do amigo era só prendê-lo no quarto e não deixar que ele desconfiasse de nada do plano.  
  
Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentindo-se desapontados com os amigos.  
  
- Por que vocês fizeram algo tão estúpido assim?  
  
- Hey, desculpe se a gente quis te ajudar! - Sirius disse, levemente irritado. - Achamos que aquela Grimshaw merecia um troco depois de tudo o que ela te fez!  
  
- Que ela me fez? Sirius! - Remo disse, exasperado. -Você não ouviu nada do que eu te contei? Acredito que ela realmente não me fez nada! Pelo menos não intencionalmente.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça, bem mais irritado.  
  
- Nada? Ela te chamou de monstro, intencionalmente!  
  
- Eu não a culpo por isso! A sociedade inteira me chama disso! Por que não transforma todos em poodles e buldogues então?  
  
Sirius ficou quieto e desviou novamente o olhar do amigo. Remo respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele não esperava que o amigo fosse se desculpar imediatamente, "se é que ele vai se desculpar alguma hora", ele pensou. Pegando a capa de invisibilidade no chão ele se dirigiu a saída do retrato, jogando a capa por cima de si.  
  
- Remo, aonde você vai? - Tiago perguntou, olhando preocupado para os dois amigos. Ele odiava ter que deixar a situação daquela maneira.  
  
- Consertar o estrago que vocês fizeram. - Ele disse, desaparecendo completamente.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Levana Grimshaw bufou ao entrar na enfermaria, acompanhada de Ethan, do irmão e de uma Sarah levemente irritada.  
  
- Eu não acredito que eu vou perder o baile por causa de uma poção estúpida dessa! - Levana disse, se sentando em uma das macas.  
  
Sarah balançou a cabeça negativamente e encostou-se a uma das paredes, um pouco mais afastada da maca. "E eu não acredito que estou perdendo o baile por causa dessa mimada." Ela murmurou, virando os olhos.  
  
- Tsc tsc. - Madame Pomfrey se aproximou da maca, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Uma simples poção de transfiguração. O efeito deve passar em 24 horas...  
  
- 24 horas? - Levana quase gritou, olhando com raiva para a enfermeira. - Eu quero meu rosto normal agora! Eu não vou passar domingo o dia inteiro nessa enfermaria horrível?  
  
Madame Pomfrey torceu o nariz, enquanto Adrian apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando feio para a irmã.  
  
- Não teria uma poção para agilizar o processo? - Ethan sugeriu calmamente para a enfermeira.  
  
Madame Pomfrey olhou incerta para os jovens e relutou um minuto para responder, como se achasse que a garota merecia ficar 24 horas ou mais com aquela cara. Por fim ela concordou com a cabeça e retirou um frasco amarelo da estante.  
  
- Tenho isso. Mas o gosto é realmente desagradável. E ela ainda vai ter que passar a noite aqui. - Ela torceu novamente o nariz. - É o mais rápido que eu consigo. - Ela acrescentou rapidamente ao ver o olhar de indignação da garota na maca.  
  
Levana pensou em protestar mais uma vez, mas sob o olhar severo do irmão ela simplesmente soltou um muxoxo e aceitou a poção.  
  
- Agora é voltar para aquela festa e descobrir quem foi o imbecil corajoso o suficiente a ponto de mexer com minha irmã. - Adrian disse, cerrando os punhos e olhando em seguida para Ethan. - Você vem?  
  
O amigo balançou a cabeça positivamente, cerrando os punhos também. Alguém tinha estragado a noite dele... e ele não iria perdoar isso. Levana deu um riso afetado, olhando para o teto.  
  
- Pff. Como se fosse difícil descobrir quem foi. Deve ter sido a invejosa da Narcisa, ou alguma amiga dela. Aquelas...  
  
Os garotos andavam em direção a porta, enquanto a Enfermeira deixava o recinto. Sarah só observava a cena, prestando atenção ao comentário da colega, até que Adrian parou na frente dela.  
  
- Desculpa estragar sua festa assim. Se quiser, eu te acompanho de volta para o salão, antes de tentar descobrir quem foi o engraçadinho que fez isso. - Ele disse baixo, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela e pegando na sua mão.  
  
Ela deu um leve sorriso, agradecendo, mas logo desviou o olhar para a cama da colega.  
  
- Não precisa se preocupar... Mas acho melhor fazer um pouco de companhia para sua irmã. E logo depois vou subir para o dormitório.  
  
Adrian sorriu, agradecido e saiu, deixando um beijo na mão dela. Sarah corou levemente antes de se aproximar de Levana. A garota deitada na cama não olhou para a colega de quarto. Ao invés disso, ela fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro entediado.  
  
- E por que você continua aqui? - Ela disse, sem abrir os olhos.  
  
- E perder essa chance única de te ver assim? - Sarah disse, segurando um riso.  
  
Levana olhou irritada para Sarah, o que fez a colega segurar mais ainda o riso.  
  
- Sarah... - a voz de Levana era ameaçador. - Você não tem nada a ver com essa poção, não é?  
  
Sarah fez um manejo afetado com a cabeça, debochante.  
  
- Claro. Foi tudo um plano para arruinar minha noite perfeita.  
  
- Realmente. É mais provável que você fosse o alvo dessa brincadeira estúpida da Narcisa e das amigas delas. Agora elas vão ter que se ver com meu irmão... - ela parou, mais irritada ainda, ao ver Sarah segurando novamente uma risada. - O que foi?  
  
- Você era o alvo da brincadeira sim. Acha que todos na escola te amam ou te temem só porque você é uma Grimshaw? - Levana abriu a boca, surpresa com o comentário seco da outra garota, para logo fechar em seguida, sem saber o que falar. Sarah balançou a cabeça, continuando. - Não foram as garotas que fizeram isso...  
  
Levana olhou com suspeita para a colega. Sarah mantinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto; os olhos brilhantes incomodando cada vez mais Levana.  
  
- Tá... como se você realmente soubesse de algo... - Ela continuou olhando o rosto imutável da colega e logo sentiu a própria confiança balançar. Séria, ela perguntou. - Quem foi então?  
  
- Como se eu fosse dedurar alguém assim só porque você quer... - Sarah disse, sem sorrir dessa vez. Ela olhou com certa pena para a garota deitada na cama, com cara de buldogue e respirou fundo. - Acho que você consegue pensar em outras pessoas que poderiam te querer mal...  
  
Levana virou os olhos, como se a idéia fosse absurda. Só as garotas da Sonserina se importavam o suficiente para odiá-la. Mas ao mesmo tempo, temer o nome dela. Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em outra coisa, uma leve tosse foi ouvida na porta da Enfermaria. Ambas as garotas olharam para o local, aparentemente vazio e se entreolharam em seguida, confusas.  
  
- Eu também sei quem foi que fez isso... - A voz de Remo soou da porta, antes dele retirar a capa e ficar visível para as duas garotas.  
  
- Ow... isso é realmente uma capa da invisibilidade? Elas são raríssimas! E caras! - Sarah olhou empolgada para o artefato, mas logo em seguida, ao observar melhor as roupas de segunda mão do garoto, virou os olhos.  
  
- E isso é hora de ficar falando de uma maldita capa? - Levana olhou irritada para a colega e logo em seguida se virou para Remo. - Você teve algo a ver com isso, não? E agora veio se desculpar... Não precisa disso... Ou você veio repudiar mais ainda sua brincadeira? Veio ver como a peça caiu perfeitamente.  
  
Levana piscou, tentando segurar lágrimas que teimavam em se juntar no canto de seus olhos. A única coisa que ela queria no momento era poder entrar debaixo daquela capa e não deixar que ele a visse naquele estado.  
  
Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o chão, tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse menos incomodada com a presença dele ali. "Como se isso fosse possível..." ele pensou, antes de continuar sua defesa.  
  
- Não... eu vim aqui me desculpar sim, mas...  
  
- Mas não veio admitir a culpa... - Ela virou o rosto, sem querer olhar para a cara dele.  
  
- De certa maneira a culpa é minha... mas não fui eu quem fiz isso... - Ele disse rápido, tentando impedir que a garota o interrompesse mais ainda. Sem sucesso.  
  
- Claro... então quem fez? Algum daqueles seus amigos? Porque você pediu para eles? Tão típico seu, Remo Lupin... Se escondendo, fugindo, sem querer admitir seus atos...  
  
Lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo rosto dela agora, mesmo que Remo não pudesse ver de onde ele estava. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele suspirou fundo.  
  
- Eu vim aqui me desculpar pela brincadeira estúpida que meus amigos aprontaram. Eu não sabia o que eles planejavam, e nem teria concordado se soubesse. Você pode duvidar o quanto você quiser, mas eu nunca quis te magoar de nenhuma maneira, Levana. Agora se você realmente acha que eu sou só um monstro que atrapalha tanto assim sua vida, eu vou fazer o favor de ficar o mais longe possível de você. E vou fazer com que os outros rapazes também a deixem em paz de agora em diante. Se é isso que você quer...  
  
Remo disse tudo rapidamente. No final ele respirou fundo, esperando uma resposta. Mas ela nunca veio. Ele olhou sem entender. Ele esperava que ela dissesse para ele cair fora e fazer exatamente isso. Ou que ela dissesse que tudo aquilo era um engano. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele virou de costa para as garotas, colocou a capa da invisibilidade por cima do corpo e saiu da enfermaria sem nenhuma outra palavra.  
  
Levana continuou fungando e soluçando por alguns segundos, enquanto Sarah observava a cena pensativa. Volta e meia ela olhava para o local onde o garoto estivera antes, com certa pena.  
  
- E já vai tarde... - Levana murmurou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro e sentindo um estranho peso no peito logo em seguida.  
  
Sarah balançou a cabeça negativamente e se sentou na beirada da cama de Levana. A garota deitada soltou um muxoxo audível e sussurrou um "Por que você também não vai embora?" abafado pelo travesseiro.  
  
- Porque não acho que seja isso que você precisa agora...  
  
- E você sabe do que eu preciso? - Levana olhou irritada para a colega de quarto.  
  
Sarah balançou a cabeça positivamente, com firmeza.  
  
- De uma amiga... - Levana afundou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro, frustrada. Sarah ignorou a reação da garota e simplesmente continuou. - Eu sei que a gente começou com o pé errado nisso tudo... E você não tem ajudado muito para a gente melhorar nossa convivência...  
  
Sarah parou ao ouvir Levana dizer palavras abafadas novamente, mas ela não entendeu o que a garota disse. Mas pelo tom da voz, ela ficou grata por não ter entendido. Suspirando fundo, ela continuou.  
  
- Ok, eu também não tenho ajudado... - Ela identificou um "realmente!" enfático vindo de baixo do travesseiro e deu um leve sorriso. - Mas eu estivesse observando tudo isso que tem acontecido entre você e esse tal de Lupin... E ficou claro para mim que nenhum dos dois está satisfeito com essas discussões...  
  
Levana retirou a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro e olhou com certo ceticismo para a colega.  
  
- Claro. E você agora acha que sabe tudo sobre a gente... Sarah, se toca. Você não tem a mínima idéia do que aconteceu...  
  
- Então me explica! Porque o que eu percebi até agora foram duas pessoas frustradas que não conseguem se comunicar, mas que querem desesperadamente colocar tudo a limpo...  
  
Levana virou os olhos. Claro, ela poderia contar tudo para a garota que até agora a tinha irritado mais do que todas as garotas da Sonserina juntas. Sarah, a sangue-ruim que se achava superior a todos, que tinha como passatempo favorito passar informações pelas costas dela. Claro. Ela poderia contar tudo sobre o segredo de Lupin. Sobre ele ser um lobisomem. Deixar uma garota que queria poder acima de tudo com tal informação. Mas no que ela se importava? Ela não se importava se todos em Hogwarts descobrissem sobre o segredo dele, não é? Assim ele iria passar a ser alvo das peças. Assim ele também seria olhado estranho por todos no colégio. Ela passava por isso todo dia! Por que ele não poderia passar?  
  
Dando de ombros, Levana balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
  
- Ok... eu te explico o que aconteceu. Mas já aviso que não me responsabilizo pelo o que você vai fazer com o que eu te contar...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remo retirou a capa assim que entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória. Respirando fundo, ele ficou aliviado por ver que os amigos não tinham ficado esperando por ele.  
  
Com um suspiro ele se jogou no primeiro sofá perto da janela e segurou a cabeça com as mãos. Como aquela garota podia ser tão cabeça-dura? Ele precisava conversar com ela, tentar explicar - ou melhor, entender o claro mau entendimento que estava acontecendo ali.  
  
- Mas acho que estraguei tudo. - Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, arrependido por ter saído daquela maneira. - Duvido que ela venha falar comigo...  
  
Pensando na conversa, ele olhou pela janela. Apenas a silhueta do Salgueiro Lutador era visível, ao longe, sob a fraca luz da lua crescente.  
  
"Lua crescente" Ele pensou, com um peso no peito. A conversa, a lua e o Salgueiro o fazendo se lembrar de como tudo aquilo tinha começado.  
  
E sem perceber, ele adormeceu no sofá com imagens confusas de sua infância e um uivar de lobos.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Levana bocejou, olhando para Sarah. A outra garota estava parada fazia alguns minutos, absorvendo toda a história que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
  
- Um lobisomem. - Ela repetiu calmamente. - Lobisomens não são monstros devoradores de homens?  
  
Levana deu de ombro. - Três noites por mês, apenas. O resto do tempo eles são normais. Mas ninguém quer arriscar os três dias, não é?  
  
Sarah continuou olhando para o infinito.  
  
- Mas Remo Lupin não faz o perfil de um monstro... pelo contrário. Ele parece calmo.. gentil... e no momento, extremamente magoado. - Ela olhou para Levana com pesar.  
  
- Do que você está falando? Está ficando do lado dele agora?  
  
- Não. Estou falando da situação de vocês. E agora que escutei seu lado da história, ela não parece fazer muito sentido para mim...  
  
- Como assim? - Levana disse meio impaciente.  
  
- Para alguém que quer te evitar, ele anda te procurando bastante, não?  
  
Levana deu de ombros, e com o pretexto de que precisava descansar, expulsou silenciosamente Sarah da enfermaria. Ela não queria pensar nisso. Ela queria poder ignorar a existência de Remo.  
  
Já Sarah saía da enfermaria em direção as masmorras com a cabeça cheia. Algo precisava ser feito. E talvez ela fosse a única que pudesse fazer. 


End file.
